Love or Hate Me? You can't escape me
by windemerald
Summary: Chase me, Look at Me, Remember Me, Live in Me, Love Me. What If Shindo is a 1st Dan in Karate, No idea about Go, Son of a business tycoon, allows Sai to play all the matches because he's busy with his Karate match, and simply doesn't care and did I mention he's Bi-sexual. [AkiraXHikaru BL pairing]
1. Chapter 1- Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.**

**All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO**

**Author's preamble: This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.**

**This is my 2nd story of writing Hikaru no Go after a long year and lost my writing touches, so I'm practicing and polishing them again. So FORGIVE ME if I could not explain, narrate, describe the story as specific and clear.**

**I'll try to rewrite and update it as I can until June 18 since that will be the start of the school year and have to vigoriously prepare for the revolting, blood-spitting crisis of my life.**

**Note: The story is narrated by Sai and Shindo's perspective**

**I will add Touya POV and others but it'll take a level of a experience writer so I'm just an amateur, so you know what i mean...It'll be messy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

~Shindo POV~

I woke up from the strong alarm of the clock near my bedside.

I could feel a vein popped out on my head, when I saw what time it is.

4.30 am. 4.30 in the friggin morning.

I know i turned off my alarm last night. I already planned to sleep all day.

After the Karate Tournament in Tokyo. I was deadtired, my body was aching, my bruise are visible all over my body. Although only one person was responsible for it.

"bloody -"

just thinking of that person, made my day worse than before.

I turned and turned on my bed, until I could feel my body awaking.

being awake in mind is completely different from being awake in body.

My body sometimes doesn't listen to me, like it has a mind of its own.

I turned 1 last time and got up on bed.

I broke a yawn, there's no way I can go back to sleep once I'm awake.

I stared lazily at the view outside my window, it was morning but the sun hasn't come up yet. but i never seen the sun rises, like ever, not in my lifetime, and my lifetime which is my 12 years of life.

the window was open, i must have forgotten to close it last night.

~sigh~

I got up, scratch my stomache, which somehow gave me relief and

close the window, the cool breeze gave me shivers and the stillness of the morning which i've never seen before, since i'm use in waking up at 8 in the morning, is eerie. like one of those horror movies Akari force me to watch, since she's afraid to watch alone. I mean " Why would you watch a horror movie if you're scared, is very confusing for me?"

I told her this, attempted to leave and Mitani, just comes out of nowhere and drag me along with her inside the Movie room at the Mansion.

Sometimes I wonder why our parents get along fine and yet we always argue, to even the most insignificant stuff.

and Sometimes I wonder why I was friends with a stalker and a scaredy cat. but i would never say it out loud to them, because as much as they annoy me, they are my childhood friends.

*Moo*

I tilted my head to the table near my bed.

*Moo* - my phone sms alert-

I let it sound 3 times, am satisfied and pick up my phone and read the message.

_sms: Mitani_

_Hikaru, know you're awake_

_my house- 8 o'clock_

_sword_

_late or your dead_

_p. gate- front guards_

I frowned. I was too lazy yesterday to look for the sword. My fault.

I must have set my alarm early and didnt bother to notice the set time.

I check the clock- 5 am

"hmmm, I still got a lot of time, why rush it"

I walk towards the bathroom which is a few walks away from my room, passed grandpas room, and freshen up.

"Grandpa, do you know where my old shinai sword is?

I forgot where I placed it"

"Oh, that thing, I remember Eina carrying it up the attic"

"the attic- bloo-fudge, that's so dusty up there and i just took a shower", I complained

Grandpa raised a brow, and returned to playing Go.

I've grown up spending my youth back and forth from the Mansion to Grandpa's Traditional Japanese House. I don't know if old people just prefer living in old traditional houses, or because old traditional houses allows only old people

but I have never seen a kid of my age, living inside the place, Never.

"Grandpa, can't you just order Eina to go get it?" , I called, but i knew once grandpa play Go, he can no longer hear his surroundings.

I grit my teeth, curse words in my head and stump towards the attic.

Mitani and I we'll be covered in dirt and sweat later on so old century attic dust doesn't matter really.

The attic is part of the house 2nd floor ceiling. I still wonder why the ceiling never gave away when the attic is filled with old, dusty, -Old ancestral stuff.

8th generation descendants even the youngest have to learn, even beaten to them the familys ancestors way back from the Edo period. My siblings and I were even taught how to know a fake from an orginal, Edo period and Heian antics artifacts and treasures.

We do not need to learn it on musuems and stuff, cause we have it there on the attack, countless treasures from the past, stored and allow to dust

honestly, I find old information useless, unless its Karate and Soccer and tips how to get a date, aside from that. I find them useless and trash, although my brain don't normally agree.

put it simply, my brain process, store, manage all the image I have seen everyday. Like a Gallery, Museum, hard drive that stores the information or displays them.

That is why the word, "I will forgive, but never forgets" come to life. I still believe i was the one who made that famous.

I headed to the stairs, with a structure of bookshelves on each side of the wall heading towards an old oak door.

The door has a complicated lock, system, only the me, grandpa and Eina knows how to open the attic door.

Old houses is prone to thief than Western houses with modern, up to date security system.

but Grandpa is a genius architect who build a lot of buildings which are know look upon as a state of the art mastercraft. I wanna be like him when I grow up.

I fiddled with the lock, i heard a click and sounds of mechanical system loosening and the door opened inside.

If Eina were here, I could just ask her to get the Sword [ shinai] inside but i have no clue where she is, so here I am dreading the silence and darkness of the attic.

I'm not scared at all. I just hate it when I can't see where I'm going or what i'm looking for when its dark.

I turn on the torch I brought with me. and flash it inside.

"where the heck is the Shinai?", I darted my eyes from every corner, in a hurry, then at the far corner, on top of boxes, lies the _Shinai_ i was looking for.

I darted across the room. I was in such a hurry i didn't notice something blocking my path until it was to late.

*Crash*

*Thud*

*Bam*

*crash*

* Owww*

*cough-*

* stupid attic*

I curse under my breath, knowing no one can hear me

pushed books away from me. and fanning the air as i cough off the dust i inhaled

' _stupid dust' _ i thought

I got up, sitted myself amongs the dust and rub my aching leg and feet, no scratch that. The thing i hit was hard and heavy that when i stumbled , i hit books piled at the side and toppled over me.

I haven't sparred with Mitani and I'm already aching and bruising over piles of books and solid objects, beneath my feet.

I cough a few more and when i'm sure there is less dust, i inhaled.

I look for my torch and found it lying under a wooden table

I focus the lights on the thing that i stumbled on.

A Goban?

why the heck is a Goban lying over here.

Eina must have forgotten to placed it properly and just left it here or it could be grandpa. He have strict orders not to touch anything stored in the attic.

We store them there, but we don't touch other stuff.

I move closer trying to set it aside so I won't trip when I leave.

Then when i move closer I saw blood stains on the Goban.

My eyes grow wide with worry. Blood stains!

I darted the lights to my aching leg...no...feet...not there either...

elbow...bruised but not bleeding...

it took me a moment to realize, if the blood isn't mine, then whose is it?

I remember our historical lessons of our ancestry and artifacts from the old era, some of the things store in the attic, are either spoils of war or trophy or stolen goods through clean or underhanded means.

underhanded- could be illegal, force removal, even kill to steal

suddenly I have cold sweats and I was shaking, my brain must have enjoyed it for it chose the right moment to display a slideshow of Akari horror movie collection

If I ever make out here alive, I'll make sure to send them in the recycling center and melted to whatever they serve their purpose.

my eyes darted from the door, my shinai, to the blood stains. My head was raising possibilities, and my sweat glands just loves to pump out more sweats even though its spring in Hokkaido.

' God, if you hear me. I'm not even Catholic only mother is but if I make out here alive, please let me beat up Mitani and burn Akari's DVD'

I close my eyes, inhaled quick breaths, darted and grab my Shinai, and made a run to the door, but before I could reach there. I could feel the air getting colder, the surroundings turning transparent, and my body getting heavier as I tried to approach the door.

_**Can you see it?**_

I felt my sweat froze, or maybe I was imagining it.

I must be panicking because I'm hearing voices in my head.

I ignore it and tried to open the door. I have opened that door countless of times that I could open it with my eyes close, but in that situation closing my eyes would be the end of me.

'Why is it not opening?'

I tried to pull it, bang it kick it with full force

whatever is inside the attic, its still there, that cold temperature still hasn't drop

'come on! -open- open you damn piece of useless wood'

_**Who are you?**_

there it is again, the ethereal voice from my head

doors not opening, room is freezing cold

I could run scenes after scenes from DVD about this situation, wracking my brain how to get out of this situation

I was prepared to find ways during situations where your lock in a room or can't get out. It was standard protocol for children at the age of 6, whom i recently learned was simply invented for us to escape during kidnapping or life or death situation per say, a burning building or sinking ship or a plane crush. Just the ordinary accidents, which to us attempted murder of our lives. yup, just standard

BUT

we were never thought how to handle yourself in a situation like this nor have I ever read a book titled " how to escape an attic with a ghost for Dummies"

If I get out here alive, I'll write a book for it

_**Can you hear my voice? You can, can't you?**_

I don't know how long was i standing there, but **me-1**, screams i need to get out, **me-2** shouts Don't look behind you, **me-3** was hysterical, **me-4** is in a delusional state of facing the ghost and fighting it face to face, who cares if I wasn't trained an exorcist, I visit temples on weekends and offer flowers to my ancestors when during those days for family tomb visits, I even keep an amulet for victory inside my pocket. Being an exorcist is a piece of cake, **me-5 **is crying that horror movies exorcist all dies, one ay or another, **me-6** goodbye my future life

**me-7 **

with my eyes close, Shinai at the ready

_Yes,I can_

_**You can, YOU CAN! Almighty God, I thank you. I will now return...to the living world!**_

without thinking I turned around and a blinding light hit me-OH

* * *

**Hikaru character here is different, so please bear with him for a while**

**SHinai- is a japanese wooden sword use in Kendo**

**Updates: ?/ I'm even asking myself this question**

.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.**

**All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO**

**Author's preamble: This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.**

**This is my 2nd story of writing Hikaru no Go after a long year and lost my writing touches, so I'm practicing and polishing them again. So FORGIVE ME if I could not explain, narrate, describe the story as specific and clear.**

**I'll try to rewrite and update it as I can until June 18 since that will be the start of the school year and have to vigoriously prepare for the revolting, blood-spitting crisis of my life.**

**Note: The story is narrated by Sai and Shindo's perspective**

**I will add Touya POV and others but it'll take a level of a experience writer so I'm just an amateur, so you know what i mean...It'll be messy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting**

**~Author POV~**

Shindo woke up staring at a white ceiling.

'_Where am I?'_

_'your awake, Hikaru?'_

" Yeah, I'm awake" he responded, then a man, in his late 20's dress in White Kimono, with purple hair wearing a top hat loomed over him, with a worried look.

_'Whose this old fashion person?'_

'how rude- I'm not old fashion- this is how i normally dress', he flip is fan open and cover his face leaving the eyes seen

'what?!' Shindo blinked, thinking if he read it aloud or in his head, but the person never move his mouth

'I said your being rude Hikaru!' the voice was screaming, whining and yet the person infront of him just gave a pouty-tears expressions, but he DIDNT move his mouth

this is getting weirder

Shindo scanned the room, Nobody else inside, but just the 2 of them.

he check under the bed, beside the bedside table, but no one is there. Just the 2 of them...

and then memories of what happened came flashing back to him, like being shown a slideshow in quick speed, sliding second after second

hwaaaaaaaaaaa! -Get away from me!

Shindo grabbed a vase and throw it to the man- it slip right through him

A GHOST

he paled and throw whatever he could reach to the man, pillow, sheets, pole, phone

and then the ghost did something Shindo didn't expect in his life to see

The ghost cried, he has such a pained expression that Hikaru felt his inside flipping inside out.

He grab his sheet, and started vomiting on the bed sheets.

The ghost stop crying and floated close to him, asking in a worried tone if his alright

' Shut up' was all he could utter and started vomiting again

seconds later, doctor and nurse rush inside and tended to him, even with he's hazy vision he cold see his grandpa entered after the medical staff were inside the room, aided by another nurse , the ghost beside him then he lost conscousness.

When Shindo opened his eyes, he wans't at the hospital but is lying under a Sakura tree near a glistening lake.

'Is this a dream?'

'I'm afraid yes'

Shindo turned to see who responded and he saw the man who was at the hospital

he knows his a ghost, a dead person, but as Shindo look at him carefully

he could see his sad eyes, hungry, longing, as if all expressions portrayed through them.

He was slim, with feminine features, when you look at him closely, he was breathtakingly beautiful

he have never seen a beautiful ghost, those ghost from the movies, were freaky, scary-ugly

but the ghost standing before him was so beautiful he thought for a second 'she' was an angel

the ghost lips curve to a smile, graceful and elegant

' she - you're mistaken if you think I'm a woman'

'huh - WHAT! you can read my thoughts'

'dearest Hikaru, I have waited a 1000 years to be in the living world again, to play Go again and God have granted me for it'

'huh' was Shindo intelligent reply, ' What are you talking about?

I don't understand a word you're saying?

God? Go? 1000 years? What are you?'

'My name is Fujiwara no Sai, I have long awaited to meet you, and now I can play Go to my hearts content' Sai replied, if there was a mouth as big as a monkey, Shindo swore that's what Sai look like when smiling. A huge grin

'Sai? Go? You must be mistaken, I don't know you nor do i give a sleeze about this Go, so go away'

'you don't know Go' as if Sai didn't hear him, he continued, ' Go is the Game made by God, It has existed for over a 1000 years, surely you heard of this?'

Shindo thought for a second, He doesn't know any Sai from history but he knows of Go due to his grandpa, but its true he doesn't give a sleeze for it.

' now i see why i never know of it, It just slim my mind, my grandpa played it, but I don't know of it'

Sai's jaw drop, dont know of Go! This is preposterous!

every kid knows of Go. Why only a fool doesn't know of Go

' a Fool' he muttered, but Shindo heard it. he might be dense, but he's not a fool

'what did you say' he's tone was threatening, he has already forgotten the beautful image he have seen a while ago.

'Oh no- No- i did not mean it that way' Sai continued, ' I only meant I was a fool to have been over excited when the one I ended up with, doesn't even know of Go. I have no ill words for you - I-'

'enough- ' he shut him up, ' i already heard enough, now that you know that i am of no use to you, why don't you leave my dream and let me wake up' he scanned his surroundings , ' who knows what's happening to me by now, i'm still not planning to die in an early age'

Sai stayed silent, he step near the lake. Shindo must have seen his face or read his mind but at that moment before Sai's feet could touch the water, Hikaru was already there and pulled him quickly away.

'Hikaru?-' Sai's expression look suprised. Shindo got up, ignoring him, and grab his collar.

'stupid ghost, what were you trying to do? are you that hopeless to think of drowning yourself in the lake-' shindo was shaking with anger, ' i don't care if you're a ghost. if you have lost all your rational senses, knowing you're a ghost. what is the point of dying again...that is the most foolish thing I have ever seen!'

what if during that time,-when he's about to take his life, what if this kid appeared before him- maybe he could have stop him, then he may have changed his mind and not committed suicide. -

Hikaru felt something wet fell on his skin, cold and warm both contrasting. he look up and saw Tears falling from Sai's eyes.

It was weird, why is the ghost smiling yet crying. he could not understand. It was the same when he defeated Mitani. he was also smiling and crying at the same time.

' Hey don't cry' Shindo tiptoed and wipe the tears on Sai's eyes, to Sai's suprise, ' don't misunderstand. I'm not pitying you- i just hate it when someone cries especially a beauty like you'

Sai animatedly wipe his tears and glomped Shindo.

'Hey - get off me', Sai ignored him and joyfully stuck to him

' if you were born during the Edo period, you and Torajiro might give the ladies a run for their money'

'huh- Torajiro- don't tell me i'm going to met another ghost- Hell no' , Shindo made a shooing motion to Sai only it just goes through im, yet Shindo still flails around trying to get rid of him

' Torajiro is Honinbou Shusaku' Sai screamed. That got Shindo's attention.

'what did you say Honinbou Shusaku?'

Sai nodded excitedly, having his friend being the topic

'How do you know Honinbou Shusaku? - did you live during the Edo period- Shusaku's time?' Shindo ask excitedly

Sai shook his head, ' i didn't exactly live, but I existed at that time'

'Torajiro was the same age like you when i first met him, he was the 1st person who have seen my tears. Unable to play Go. He allowed me to play Go to my hearts content but he died at an early age'

'he died young? but i thought he died at the age 33? that's young for you? I think he's pretty old at that age'

'for a kid- i suppose he seem old- but for an adult- that age is still young, a peak of your life- and yet he-', Sai have that same expression again, that sad, longing, painful expression.

Shindo sighed. He's not weak to tears but well he don't like them sad either. and honinbou shusaku was the reason why their family never get sick by any diseases. probably because he died young- his descendants will live to old age

'then I'm not dying early then huh'- Shindo sighed

'I guess since you know my great ancestor, I suppose i can honor him, by allowing you to play GO'

Sai's face lit up, 'really?!'

'yeah, cool, fine- so long as you wont disturb me during my matches'

'matches?'

' when i wake up, I'll show you how the world have changed since long ago'

* * *

**I hope i did good writing this chapter.**

**If you find unsatisfactory, please PM, post, review, and please offer me you're honest thought**


	3. Chapter 3- Returning

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.**

**All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO**

**Author's preamble: This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.**

**This is my 2nd story of writing Hikaru no Go after a long year and lost my writing touches, so I'm practicing and polishing them again. So FORGIVE ME if I could not explain, narrate, describe the story as specific and clear.**

**I'll try to rewrite and update it as I can until June 18 since that will be the start of the school year and have to vigoriously prepare for the revolting, blood-spitting crisis of my life.**

**Note: The story is narrated by Sai and Shindo's perspective, or mine**

**I will add Touya POV and others but it'll take a level of a experience writer so I'm just an amateur, so you know what i mean...It'll be messy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Returning**

I woke up, I was still inside the hospital as apparent in the equipments, positioned around me.

Sai was there beside me, looking at me with a worried expression, worn on his beautiful face

_'Hey, Sai'_ i said in my mind

_'welcome back'_ he greeted me, though I know only I can hear him.

I scanned my surroundings and notice an needle inserted in my left arm, heart monitor, breathing machines, attach on my body

If I don't know anything, I'll think I was dying.

I had cold sweats,

' _was I dying before?' _I asked Sai

He was about to respond when my attention was distracted by a loud crash

when I turned to look, it was Akari, pale, wearing a suprise expression. Then she dash into the room and embrace me tightly.

'Shindo! Shindo! wahhhhh', she burst into tears and wailed loudly. I tried patting her with my free arm but I realize I was to weak to even left it.

'Shindo', a suprised voice sounded in the background

'who is it now', i thought to myself, I glanced at the door and Mitani, wearing his usual shorts, suspenders and white long sleeve get-up. His hair was messy as usual and he had darck circles in his eyes, like he lost a days of sleep.

'Hey, dude-', i greeted casually, ' you look like you haven't sleep for days? - not so like you' I joked around and chuckled

Mitani bit his lips, it was his habit when he gets offended or annoyed, restraining himself. then he exploded.

' YOU BASTARD!', he stumped inside angrily and grabbed by collar. He look like his about to strangled me right there, his eyes darted to the equipments, attach to me and restrained himself, but i suppose it was not enough to remove his fist hovering a few inches near. Akari was beside him, couching him to let go of me.

I may have defeated Mitani countless times, but he throws really nasty punches. I'm lucky I can read his attacks, or else It will not be the 1st time I'm lying inside the hospital.

I didn't struggle or remove his hold on me. Akari was frantic, her eyes darting from me to him. I simply smirk and sat there calmly.

It just made Mitani furious, he raise his fist and was about to punch me. I were scanning my brain countless treatment to restore my face back to its position, and I'm sure I'll stay longer in the hospital due to sever damage.

He move his fist and I close my eyes, ready for impact. any minute now...any minute now-?

I felt a soft thump on my chest, when i opened my eyes, Mitani's head was leaned on my chest. He was shaking, in anger, frustration, annoyance, hate. My presence can make a person unsettled, thankfully, not to an extent of killing me.

' I thought - we all thought-' he pressed his head firmly on my chest. it made me winced but not hard enough to hurt.

' when you didn't wake up-i thought- we were told-', he couldn't continue, even Akari who is the calmest of us 3, was crying again. She was covering her face while grabbing Mitani shirt , ' I told you to come to my house , not in the hospital you bastard'

_'Sai did I die?' _i asked him mentally

_'No, Hikaru- you were just asleep' _

_'but why do they look like i was about to die?'_

_' when you didn't wake up for 3 days they- '_

'WHAT?' , i must have said it aloud that Akari and Mitani both look at me, their eyes red, from crying. hey, if I know better, this people gave me quite a hard time, so seeing them like this, well I kinda felt guilty although it was amusing to watch them.

' _Fudge'_ i cursed mentally

Sai covered his face with his paper fan, hiding his amused expression.

_' you are enjoying this, aren't you, you stupid ghost' _

he made no attempt to reply, while I focus back to Mitani and Akari. I have no choice but to put an act.

' What are you acting all girly for?' , I told them, looking as annoyed and pissed as I can manage, 'I was just sleeping- what did you think I was doing?'

Mitani tried to shout at me, well he almost did when my stomach beat him to it.

My stomach growled loudly, I pressed it and rub it softly. I glanced at them, looking guilty, ' Do you think the canteen has some food left at this hour? I'm starving'

_'Oh Hikaru'_ I heard Sai muttered embarrassed. I ignored him.

Mitani and Akari did what I didn't expect them to do. They burst out laughing.

Akari was leaning at the rail, her hand covering her mouth , but it didn't help mute the laughter, Mitani didn't help at all. He was clutching his stomache and was leaning at the railing.

They were crying and angry at me a while back as if they're going to cut my life line, and now they're laughing. I did what any rational person would do in that situation. I grunted.

Minutes later, Akari started to tell me what happened after I lose consciousness. I only told her I remembered collapsing at the attic because I stumble on something and hit my head, I excluded telling Sai story cause I have more than a few ' I'm sorry', ' I'll be carefil next time', 'don't worry', 'Shut UP Mitani', ' I'll make you replace me in the hospital next time i defeat you', and so on.

My parents, siblings and grandpa, even Eina visited me. I heard from Akari grandpa and dad were arguing due to what happened to me.

It wasn't grandpa's fault neither Eina, but I didn't woke up for a week and the situation turned out bad.

It wasn't anyone's fault. It was because I saw blood stains, Sai decided to attach himself to me and having a ghost inside of you put a strain both in your body and spirit. So we all agree it's SAI's fault, right?!

* * *

after a week, when the doctor decided I was well to travel, we left the hospital and traveled back to Tokyo. My stuff were already pack.

Dad and grandpa , were still not in good terms. I tried to ease things up, and blame it at the attic, but Eina got involved because she store the Shinai up there, then Mitani got involved next for challenging me to Kendo, then the Yakuza and everyone just blames the other. I got tired and leave them be.

I promise grandpa to visit him which he gladly obliged, telling me, he'll be expecting me next time, but made sure no more attic accidents. We just laughed it off. Did I mention my grandpa is the coolest grandpa in the world.

No? i guess I wasn't the sweetest grandkid

Mitani also left Hokkaido, he didn't travel with us cause a Yakuza and a businessman seen together doesn't make a pretty picture.

Worse? A black Volkswagen and an armored Van travelling along the countryside, is pretty suspicious nevertheless

What 's worse was Sai keep on fidgeting, moving from here to there to everywhere, pointing excitedly every thing he saw, while inside the car, of course I have to see what he was pointing so I could explain it to him, but my actions must have looked unnatural but my family and Akari were looking at me suspiciously.

' Hikaru- do you perhaps develop ADHD, after you hit your head?' my older sister asked jokingly.

My older brother snorted and Akari, looked as if she was about to burst into another fit of laughter. Only my mother looked worried of me, as all mother's would.

'very funny Sis-' i retorted back, ' but I'm not laughing'

she was about to add another sarcastic comeback, when my attention was distracted by Sai, pointing his fan up on the sky.

_'Hikaru, look a huge bird', _I look up and saw a plane. I smirked.

_'that's a plane, Sai'_

_'what is this we are riding?'_

_'A car'_

_'how does it run?'_

I thought for a second, i never really bothered knowing how a car run. It just run with gasoline. I have decided i bother thinking complicated stuff when i grow an adult. I even considered asking my parents, but seeing how everyone thinks I'm crazy, asking that will only hit a nail on the floor.

_'we feed it with liquid from the ground and it runs, when it runs out of liquid, we stack it again', _ but teasing Sai is so much fun.

_'How cool!'_

_'yea'_ - i was having fun making up stories and explaining to Sai, that even though I made it up, It somehow ended half the truth

_'Hikaru, why is your friend car different from yours?'_

I glanced at the armored Van following a few meters behind us.

_'oh that- they're Yakuza so everyday, they are getting into war and they have to always be prepared for sudden attack' _, I slumped back into the chair, positioned myself comfortably. Sai's attention won't be distracted by now, seeing how deep he was in thought on the armored Van

_'like in past, War broke out here and there- I wasn't involved since I live at the capital'_

_'I see- you have a luxurious life- huh', _I glanced at brother, looking at his phone, and my sister no longer paid attention to me, and is now paying attention to her phone. I guess she's checking stocks again

then I paid attention to Sai

Sai expression, changed he no longer look excited but his face was replace by a painful expression, as if the memory from the past hurt him.

heard ghost who don't passed on, has a lot of regrets and Sai's regret was he couldn't play Go anymore. My life is so much different from the Movie I saw.

Ghost appears bearing regret and then drag you down along with him. The thought sent shivers in my bones.

'_ Hey Sai- Grandpa told me there's a lot of Go Salon in Tokyo. when we arrive I'll let you play all the games you want' _- I tried to change the subject and to make him focus on GO. We don't want Sai turning evil, and dragging me inside the Goban. That thought sounded freaky enough

* * *

**Tokyo, Shindo family Mansion**

The Mansion was secluded from the city, in fact, it's on top of a hill.

Built with high level security system, skilled personnel, heck- If I pushed it further, I still believe our maids are ninja and our guards are Samurai. They appear and disappear, the house looks sparkly clean, even the ceiling and chandeliers looks as if they're being clean everyday.

It's a child's imagination, can't blame me?

The car stop one by one at the front driveway leading to a huge oaken door.

A life sized Lion statue stand infront of the door that separates the driveway. I wanted a pet Lion and since it's not allowed, Dad decided to build me a Lion statue, It will greet me everytime I return home and he and I were satisfied with that. Uncanny , but pretty much cool. Soon that Lion was decided as one of the main tourist attraction everytime visitors and guest are invited to the Mansion.

It has now become the house Guardian statue and I was satisfied with that. Real or not, I grew fond of my Lion.

though seeing Sai made a fuss , a whine and a whimper as he tried to hide behind my back. made it even more amusing.

The Shindo Family got out of the car and was greeted by many maids lined up at both sides.

They bowed in unison and greeted them in perfect rhythym. Shindo was used to this but Sai was looking dumbfounded.

'hey, Hey- Hikaru. I thought you were Torajiro's descendant? but whose side of the family is the relative of a Lord?'

'Huh?' was Shindo's intelligent reply.

Sai ignored his dumb response and continued

'or is your mother a daughter of a Lord?'

'what?'

'or a mistress of the emperor?'

'Shut up-?' Shindo finally got him to stop.

' I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do i have any relation to a Lord, nor do we have a relative whose a mistress. NO-' he exclaimed, he was scanning any information in his brain but no such input existed, not that he knows of. He would definitely remember it.

'So why do you live in a Mansion?', Sai asked innocently, shindo blinked once, twice and furrowed his brow

'We just did', he simply replied

'How did you live in a Mansion?'

Shindo tilted his head as if he was thinking, but it didn't take long and he explained good-naturedly, ' I grow up here, so I live here'.

Sai expression look confused, debating as if there were so many questions he wanted to add to it, Shindo decided not to pay attention and started to head to his room

'you don't know why you live in a Mansion?', Sai asked as he followed Shindo

Shindo scuffed his feet, ' I know my dad works in a company, mom sells clothes she makes, brother works part-time in a company, and sis is obsessed in stocks and I'm just a Kid, so yeah I have no idea why we lived in a Mansion. We just do'

'But-'

this time Shindo's patience run out and he got tired of explaining to Sai and he doesn't know why Sai keeps asking him that.

'Shut Up Sai- I'm tired' he quickly undressed, put on clean clothes, and slumped on the bed. Sai started whining , annoying him to no end.

'I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so I'll bring you to a nearby Go Salon, when I feel like it- Now be quiet and let me sleep' , he told Sai.

Compromising him about playing Go, always make him shut up, and when he no longer hears Sai crying, he feel asleep.

* * *

**Hope I did Justice to Mitani and Akari appearance.**

**Akari has an annoying, persona and Mitani has a cool, cold city-prince persona**

**Shindo, Touya, Akari, Mitani- the three of them are 16 years old, 2nd year highschool**

**but I'm struggling how to make them more alive in the story.**

**God of writing, please help me!**


	4. Chapter 4- Starting

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.**

**All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO**

**Author's preamble: This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.**

***Chapter 4 notice: I included Shindo's family for they don't usually get to be included in the anime/manga, and this is a different story, so much diff. **

**You would notice how Shindo tells the story, he pays attention to his surrounding, regarded each of them with respect, although he often acts rude and blunt in his words and actions.**

**I tried to still make Shindo persona same as in the manga. but it might take a while before I get it. ALSO I'll tell you before hand ****that the story may progress slowly, ****as I need time to think, explain, introduce, whatever writer oddity i need when progressing the story.**

***BOWS***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Starting**

Shindo woke up the next morning and found Sai beside him. Waking up in the morning and having someone greet you ' Good Morning' doesn't sound too bad after all. In fact, he like it. But he would never tell it out loud, not even to Sai.

Eventhough Sai spirit is inside Shindo, they made an agreement not to pry on each others thoughts. Sai agreed easily, Sai's mind is full of playing Go that he didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about.

A loud knock sounded from his door.

' Come in'

A maid, with Black hair and black eyes came inside.

She bowed to Shindo, greeted him 'good morning' and went inside the bathroom to prepare his bath.

'Ah-you don't need to do that Lena, I'll be taking a shower. I'll be going out today'

The maid nodded. ' Master Shindo- I mean Shindo-ugg - ahh- Master Hikaru- Breakfast has already been prepared. Lord Shindo has already left earlier, Lady Mitsuko is inside her office, Lady Aoi is inside her room, while Master Haruki is inside the Library'

* * *

It was an order, a standard protocol that every member shall be told where the rest of the family are. Hikaru have complained about this, but Lord Shindo-His father, insisted that they take notice of the family members whereabouts, whether you like it or not. End of Discussion-NOT

His older sister were bothered by lack of privacy especially putting security cam her room, ' A girl needs Privacy! Solid Privacy' as she pulled out every camera inside.

His older brother Haru ,who take into his personal duty to bring a different woman every week don't seem to be bothered by it, though , he insisted he takes control of the surveillance in his room, on such occasions. Aoi regarded him an enemy of all woman, and Shindo look up to him. It sometimes came as a surprised to Shindo when his brother ask him he's opinion on his current 'girlfriends'.

He sometimes does that when Shindo's around the house, before he brings the girl to his room.

_'They're not my type, although their prominent features are eye catching. - _he boldly glance at the site of reference and continued_- I see it as bold, distracting, flashy and indecent. If it were me, I would have prefer a well-dress woman, and shall take myself into account navigating those places only I could see.'_

when he said that ,his brother gave him a playful, brotherly and proud grin, ruffled his hair and escorted the girl out of the house. A perfect gentleman. A total opposite of Shindo. After that his brother never brought a girl home, then before Shindo left to stay with his grandpa. His brother brought a very pretty girl, on Sunday. The family most sacred Holiday and introduce the girl to Father.

At that time, the silence of the dinner table was overbearing. You can even hear your mouth make noise as you eat your food. When father finished reading the news, he folded it and for the 1st time glance to the girl's direction sitting across from my table. He nodded at her direction, whispered something to the butler, and minutes later he was checking data in his Ipad.

We all know what he's doing, even brother was prepared for this. He must have a plan if he decided to bring a girl to Dinner on Sunday.

When father was done, he handed his Pad to the butler and continue to eat dinner. It was those times when, if you are a family you already know each others personalities, and it was such times, that when Lord Shindo , continue to enjoy his meals, after a sudden interference from outsiders. Then we all know we have nothing to worry about.

Aoi greeted the girl,and chatted merrily with her, bombarding her more questions, even mother took interest and added to ask more. while I, like father, finally got to enjoy the meal.

Her frequent visits to the house, is welcomed warmly. I didn't bother asking why father has approve of her, though brother and father's silent conduct with each other, made me not to question them until they decide to share it themselves.

The truth is I don't know how to handle her. She's very different from Akari whom I can adjust and manipulate depending on her whims. She's mature and has a lot of deeps in her thoughts. She can perfectly match up to brother childlike moods and whims, probably because they're still together for 3 months now, which is the longest record of brother dating streak. she kinda gained my respect on that matter.

* * *

'Hikaru-chan', my ears perk up, one time when , I heard her sweet voice address me playfully, trying to grab my attention.

I glanced away from the telly, and nodded to her, then resumed myself to the former.

I felt her sat on the sofa next to mine, positioned herself comfortably.

'Hikaru, I heard you passed 1st Dan yesterday. for a young age, that's an accomplishment'

I nodded, not removing my eyes from the telly. I was watching WWE and the fight has just got fiercer.

'Thanks', i shrugged

'Did you know there are also Level matches in Go?- It is not as exciting as Karate, for it is the battle of the minds' , She chattered on

I smirked. Battle of the minds, yeah right!. There is one thing I know about me. I'm not a strategist.

She may have noticed my expression, that she said to me, 'Hikaru, do you want to play GO?', she asked me excitedly.

I turned to look at her. Her eye's shining, like the thought, excited her. I shrugged. I stood up, turned off the telly, placed my hands on my pocket, then

I smiled playfully at her.

'Nase-san-'

I noticed her eyes widen, I seldom address people by their name, so when I do, They pay attention.

' I have good memory, I'm good at eating, I'm the best at karate, I suck at tea ceremony but there is one thing I don't do. I don't play GO',

she got a sad look on her face,

' I don't even play Shogi. - I shrugged -telling me to play GO is like telling me to join a tea ceremony'

I left the room after that, past my brother, who was walking to the living room.

'Hikaru, what were you and Nase talking about?' he furrowed his brow, thinking if I must have done something offensive which I naturally do to every being on the planet. I'm exaggerating here.

'she ask me whether I would like to play GO'

'OH- I see', brother has that same playful smile he always do when he's thinking of something funny, 'so what did you say?'

'telling me to play GO is like telling me to join a tea ceremony'

brother chuckled, and I was the one frowning.

'So Hikaru- I wanted to ask you this', he stop chuckling and eyed me seriously, ' so what did you think of her'

I leaned on the wall close to me, I didn't give it much a thought. I already knew the answer.

'she's cool', I simply answered.

but it got my brother's attention, 'Cool- why?'

'She dress well, differently from Sis or your late friends, helps mom bake cupcakes, bluntly voice her opinion about Sis. Dad approve of her and she treats me normally and she cooks very delicious food', I told him nonchalantly.

'that's it?'

I studied brother's face. and sighed.

' if you want to sleep with her wait till next year', i hit the mark, cause if my brother never blush before, his blushing now. It was amusing on my part seeing my brother, endured his needs when they have dated for 3 months. I pretty much guess brother like her that much

'what are you talking about?'

that time, Nase came out of the living room and walk towards us. I smirked

I inch closer to my brother and in a whisper, i told him, ' She likes you'

when Nase came close to us, brother's face was as red as a tomato, I chuckled amusingly and wave them goodbye with the back of my hand as I headed to my room.

'If brother endure it for a year, we might be hearing wedding bells after 4 years'

* * *

After breakfast, Shindo dress in his usual get-up. bright-colored Hood, Shorts and sneakers, bringing along with him his Electric Skateboard

He had asked Lena, to check before-hand Go Salons around Tokyo. He and Sai started looking for nearby Go Salons

'I'm hungry', Shindo complained as they spent 30 minutes looking for a Go-salon, spending his energy looking for GO salons, as well as explaining to Sai, questions he throws at him.

'its still 30 minutes, come on. GO, GO, GO GO' , Sai annoyingly chanted it in his mind.

'Whatever- I'm going to eat first. I won't survive with an empty stomach', Shindo headed to the nearest ramen shop he could find

'but Hikaru, you just ate breakfast this morning. - don't tell me that much wasn't enough fo you?',

if you're referring to a whole rice, chicken, egg, bacon and hot chocolates, ate 3 servings of them and yeah, it wasn't enough. as Shindo's stomach grumbled

Shindo ignored Sai's whining, he got used to it now. When you are forced to choose between a rumbling stomach seeking a bowl of ramen Vs. looking for a GO salon to satisfy Sai. the result is pretty much obvious.

Shindo ordered 2 bowls of ramen, earning him stares from customers nearby.

He pretended not to notice and happily gobbled up 2 ramens in a few seconds.

'Mister, do you accept credit card?', he asked the middle aged man in front of the counter. The man leered at him, nodded and took Shindo's card, punch some numbers and return his card.

'Come back again Kiddo', he grinned at Shindo, revealing his 1 silver tooth on the upper front incisors.

'You bet I will.- Net time mister. Give this charming kid a discount will you', Shindo responded back grinning as well.

_'Hikaru- ask the man if he knows of any Go salon around here. It'll save us time from looking', _Sai told him hastily

'oh yeah Mister. - know any GO salon nearby?' shindo came back inside and asked the man

'GO salon- oh, just go straight to the right from here and you'll see a Touya Kouyo GO salon. you can easily spot it'

Shindo thank him, and head to the tolled direction

'straight from here-straight from here', Shindo muttered as he look up to te signboards.

_'Hikaru look- lookie', _Sai exclaimed in his childlike tone. Shindo turned to the direction Sai pointed and 1 block away, you can see a Touya Kouyo GO salon.

'Nice Sai', Shindo said out loud, taking no notice of the passerby and run excitedly towards the GO salon. He was not into GO nor really give his best looking for GO salon. but seeing one. If Sai can play GO, then he wouldn't bother him continuously. It was perfect and he bounded up the stairs happily.

He slid the door and greeted by smells of cigarettes coming out of the place.

'uggh-' Hikaru covered his nose, as he tries to fan the smoke away from him

'Hello welcome, is this your 1st time',the clerk at the desk ask walk towards the desk and the woman was pretty, he couldn't tell how old she is but more like on her late 20's and early 30's.

'Yes', he replied and grinned at the woman sheepishly.

'That's ok.' , she smiled warmly at him, but then it was probably part of her job, ' just write your name and rank here?', she pushed a clipboard towards him.

' uhhhh', Shindo stared at the empty spot marking his rank quizzically.

the lady must have noticed his confused expression, ' oh, It's ok if you don't know your rank, just leave it empty for now, first time is on the house', she smiled again.

'Thanks', he started writing and when he's done, ' Sorry, this is my first time playing at a salon'

Shindo look at the older man, smoking on tables while playing GO, he added a mental note never to smoke or he'll look like that after a few years. He frowned and brightened up when he spotted a kid his age, at the table by himself.

' oh, look there's a kid! Can I play him?', Hikaru asked the clerk while pointing at the boy sitting by himself

'I'm not-'

'Sure', the boy walked over, ' My name is Touya Akira, come to the back, we'll play a game'

'Touya are you sure-', the clerk started to protest, Touya kid just flash her a quick smile before leading Shindo to a table in the back.

'I'm Shindo Hikaru, 6th grade', Shindo introduce himself, since the boy have done it earlier.

'I'm in 6th grade too. ', Touya smiled at him. ' How many handicaps do you want?', Touya asked while putting out chairs for both.

' I don't need a handicap! After all, we're the same age right?', Shindo was slightly annoyed by the word "handicap" in Karate- that's the most insulting word you can do your opponent. Telling the boy who just serve its purpose.

'Hah! Playing against Touya-sensei without a handicap, he's gone crazy!', one of the customers snickered.

Touya look flustered.

_'Sai, did i say it wrong- but a handicap is insulting', _Sai smiled,

_'It's okay Hikaru, you did well refusing a handicap', _

'ah , ok, well, then you take black'.

_'Hikaru, Hikaru! Bow to him over the board and say " Onegaishimasu'", _Sai told him

_'Can't I just bow without saying anything?'_

_'It's not Karate- Come on Hikaru-', _Sai whined. Shindo frowned, but did so as Sai instructed

'Onegaishimasu', Touya looked quite suprised but repeated the gesture

'Onegaishimasu'

* * *

**Telly**- Televesion

Shindo Haruki-  image/answers/2378000/2378270_1327366762278.71res_450_ 

Shindo Aoi -  albums/l510/nm2020/blondes20long20hair20bakemonogatari20goggles20yellow20eyes20oshino20shinobu20hats20anime20girls20monogatari20seri_wwwwallpap_ 

Shindo uses 'late' to refer to his brother gf cause it holds his dislike to them

**Shindo, Touya- they are 16 years old, 2nd year highschool**

**I have to make them mature, change the time setting and plot so I can create my BL love story. **

**Electric skateboard**- battery- Solar powered board that can run for a day. You need to recharge it, to be used the next day. It has an switch that when press, allows the skater to navigate his direction.

as a standard skateboard, you can perform tricks on it.

NOte: I really hate Hikaru looking all flustered when Sai defeated AKira at the manga, if it were me, I'll just looked confused and puzzle. shrugged it off and think that this ghost is pretty strong.

I wold have let SAI play


	5. Chapter 5- Playing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.

All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO

**Author's preamble:** This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.

**Chapter 5: Hikaru and Akira have met. I don't like to refer to the orginal manga but I still find it hard to make the story without using their Go game as reference.**

**I just started learning GO few weeks ago and although all I see in it is like XOX game I used to play **

**nOTE: I don't know how to make Hikaru rude...urgggh!- so hard. **

**You would notice how Shindo tells the story, he pays attention to his surrounding, regarded each of them with respect, although he often acts rude and blunt in his words and actions.**

**I tried to still make Shindo persona same as in the manga. but it might take a while before I get it. ALSO I'll tell you before hand ****that the story may progress slowly, ****as I need time to think, explain, introduce, whatever writer oddity i need when progressing the story.**

***BOWS***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Playing**

Touya Akira...Touya. I'm sure I've heard this name before. Looking at the boy infront of me. I don't know why but when Go and Touya put together-

It sounds like "Goya', I'm not dumb, even if i put 2 together, they end up referering to food. I wasn't suprised. Food is everything to me, I think of it 24/7. I even dreamed of it.

'Hikaru-', Sai's voice brought me back to reality.

'Sorry Sai- I got lost in thought', I look apologetically. I should focus on this game or Sai is going to nag me again.

'Hikaru-put the black stones where I tell you to, kay?'

'sure- no prob- I can do just that'

'you sure- you've never played before, placing the stones on different corners is a basic in GO'

'Sai who do you think I am?' I huffed

'Someone who doesn't know how to play GO', he pointed out, matter-of- f-ly.

"I've seen a Goban. it's measure by 19X19 grid.", I reached out into the 'Goke', lifted a black stone using my thumb and index finger. " Believe me when I say I don't forget everything I've seen, even if I wanted to- Now where do I place it?"

Sai got quiet, I sneak a peek at him, and saw he was smiling, almost to tears. Geez, he was this happy to play again.

"Wipe you tears and let's play", i reminded him, snapping him out of his tearful moment.

I thought as I look at Sai, if he got a body, I would have wipe his tears by now. Man or not. he looks beautiful what ever he does

"14-16, komoku"

Touya responded with a 4-6 hoshi

"14-3 komoku"

As the game progressed longer, Shindo got even more confused. He couldn't follow the game at all.

Pachi.

Touya responded with 4-4 hoshi

"15-13 mokuhazushi"

He glanced at Sai and saw his childish expression replaced by a serious one, the same way he saw his opponent, across the mat. He glanced at Touya, he's expression the same as Sai, when he studied Touya's face. He notice his black fringed hairstyle make him look like a girl, with pointed-sloped green eyes and pink lips.

He mentally slapped himself.

"Why am i thinking this kind of thoughts in a game", he scolded himself. He likes girls and guys with feminine features, he knew his preference long ago. But Touya Akira- serious, beautiful, with feminine features- He's just his type. he mentally slap himself twice- shook his head.

"Why am I thinking of such things- su-surely. I couldn't have fallen in love with a boy". If we weren't playing Go right now, he would have slammed his head on the table right about now.

**"**Hikaru-what's wrong?", Sai asked, sounding anxiously. Shindo freeze, shut off his mind from Sai

" HOLY CUDFISH! - He couldn't have heard my rumblings", he sneak a glance at Sai and he was looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine- just gotte confused by the game. that's all", Shindo buried those thoughts from before, careful not to look at Touya and focus on the game.

He decided to study the board. Black has gained momentum and white fighting back but to no avail. The game was nearing an end.

* * *

"Sai black is winning- you're winning", I couldn't look even more glad. even if white fights back, it's already weak, It has already lost the game. It has no choice but to surrender.

"Hikaru-" I heard Sai's voice, I glanced at him and saw him looking suprised, His eyes directed at me

"What-"

"I have lost" , I heard Touya mumbled. Hearing his voice just made me freeze right there

I look at Touya, saw he's head down, hands clenched into a fist. I just met him today, if I'd known better, I could guess Touya is about to punch me. But I couldn't be sure with Touya, it is only my usual observation from people I met on the mat.

Shindo grew up with Mitani, he studied Karate. He got used to people's expression and actions that small gestures like -when a person looks murderously at you, clench his fist, grit his teeth- that person is going to punch you, kill you or beat you to death.

"_Hikaru- what's wrong?", _Sai asked anxiously. I ignored him and fixed my eyes at Touya. I racked my brain, thinking of ways to handle the situation peacefully at the same time befriending this boy I grew interested in.

Saying "I like you, please go out with me", sounded like a minefield exploding. I couldn't risk it.

"That was a good game, almost made me run for my money", I said casually, easing the atmosphere.

Touya didn't respond , he just sat there in silence.

"Sai, did you beat him that badly?"

"He's young but his skills were sharp, like a beast, if I didn't crush him, he would have bitten me instead", Sai explained seriously, but he's tone gave a profound respect for Touya.

"So you did beaten him that badly", I symphatize with Sai, I had never lost in a fight except against my brother and Oyabun. Sensing you're enemy was strong enough to defeat you. You have no choice but to break them before they could crush you.

I sighed, now the minefield had already exploded before I could step on it.

Sai's win was good luck , Touya's loss was bad luck, and I was out of luck.

I gently placed my hand on Akira's shoulder, pat his head and left. I'm not good in comforting someone, but to him, that was all i could do in that situation.

I quickly left, ignoring the glances of the old man, whom I completely forgotten were there in the first place.

When I got out from the salon. I smell like old man and cigarettes. I check the time and it was already quarter to noon.

Mitani and I have agreed to meet quarter to noon that day and I am already late for the running.

"Sorry Sai- Let's stop playing GO for today- ", I rode my skateboard and head to Mitani's house, I look at him and grinned playfully, " It's my turn to play"

* * *

after an hour I reached Mitani's house. riding an electric skateboard do you wonders, I could build an electric keyboard factory and I'll be rich.

Mitani's house isn't grand like hours but he's house is more frightening than ours. Why?-

I knock 3 times on the wooden gate, it swung open, what greeted me on the other side of the gate, were 2 middle age man with full body tattoo + 1 guy in his late 20's with only a shoulder covered tattoo.

Sai gasped and flail in panic. he was screaming, "Yakuza! Yakuza! Hikaru- Danger!", I simply chose to ignore him, though I still kept a close watch on Sai.

The 3 men took a step towards me, I just stood there calmly, while Sai stood between me and them, he look as if he was ready to defend me, even if he's a ghost. I smirked, enjoying every moment. It was just hilarious

"Master Shindo, it's been a long time since your last visit", the guy with a shoulder tattoo greeted me.

I grinned, " Hey Jin-san, long time no see- I see you've got more tattoo than before", I nodded to his shoulder. He held his chin up looking very proud.

suddenly a hand slapped me on my back, I gritted my teeth, enduring my stinging back. even from years of experience and training, it still hurts when you get hit.

"Crap- It's just old man Takiya", I frowned, straightened myself, "growing old are we? - you hit like a girl this days". I was careful not to show my pained expression. This is the reason why I seldom visit Mitani's house-to be precise "Yakuza Household- Main branch Family". They hit people easily, as normally as drinking tea.

"hahahahha", standing beside old man takiya laughed loudly, almost as if you can hear it from a distance.

he lock my neck in a grapple and mess my hair. I could only flail and curse under my breath.

"Let go of me old man Gorou",

"Heard you almost died Kiddo", old manGorou said still grappling me

"Dying once should teach you to respect your elders, old man takiya added

"Do i look the type to be in a death bed to you", i replied still struggling to free myself from his grasp. while Sai bang him on his back, though i doubt the old man could feel it

"Not quite. you look too fine to me" , Gorou replied

"heard from the young master, your heart almost stop.- It's a miracle how quickly you recovered from that-running about, picking fights after you left the hospital", Jin pointed out

I scoffed, " I'm a Shindo, stopping my heart is not enough to kill me. burn it in your empty brains", old man Gorou grip got tighter, I gasped for breath. Is this old man trying to kill me, just because I didn't die at the hospital. In your stinking breath-

I reached for his arm and bit him. underhanded but I'm a kid. he release me from his grasp and i took a step away from them.

I glared at him, while Sai was busy arguing with them to be gentle to me or else how can he play GO. I rolled my eyes, focused my gaze at the old man, and they burst out laughing.

I don't know what's funny but they seem to have a shared understanding of it and laughed.

I frowned, I couldn't wait for them to stop laughing and ask directly, "hey- know where Mitani is?"

"His at the Dojo with Oyabun", Jin's the one who told me, while wiping his tears.

As I head towards the Dojo, Old man Takiya called out to me

"Why don't you consider joining the household kiddo- we could use spirited guys like you"

"spirited", i smirked, "if you only knew", i thought. I waved goodbye with a back of my hand, and headed towards the Dojo, dodging and hiding from the other Yakuza scattered around the house.

I could hear shinai sounds as it met another Shinai. Mitani was sparring with someone. I wonder who?

As i sneak closer to the Dojo, my questions were answered when the sliding door fall down loudly and Mitani was lying on top of it.

I could clearly see the opponent he was against with. His Father -Oyabun- Mitani Kiyoshi-san

" What a welcoming performance for me, Mitani", I tease him, wearing a smug expression on my face, as I step towards him, " Need a hand?", i reached out my hand to him. He grunted and took it. I helped him up, which was easy than slamming him on the floor during sparring.

I bowed and greeted Mitani's dad, while he simply studied me from head to toe

"Heard you almost died, Shindo?", hearing his dad asked me that question, was easy to assume that everyone in the Mitani's household, heard I almost died, which in yakuza's language, " died and came back to life".

"nah- the heavens realize the great me, is too young to die and throw me back down", I replied politely, with a nonchalant tone

"cheeky kid"

I glanced at Mitani, boy he looks like a battered kid on the streets

"It's a long time since Mitani and I sparred in Kendo", - along time in a kid's language is 3 months , " really liked to kick his ass again, don't you think so", I glanced at Mitani. He smirked and so did I.

* * *

It was long time since I practiced Kendo, I hate to admit but I may have lose some skills here.

Mitani and I were sparring and Sai settled himself, and sat beside Oyabun

Mitani dashed and attack me, with quick steps, I dodged, rolled on the floor and got back on my feet.

"Not bad for a dying person", he commented, I swung my shinai and aimed it on his head, he sense where I was aiming , and we clashed.

LEft *pak*

Right *pak*

up *pak*

I back steps and lose my balance, Mitani saw it , and aimed his Shinai at me.

In that instant I use my left hand to push me sideways, lifted my feet and somersaulted. I swung my sword as hard as I can, hitting Mitani's sword and sent it flying away from us , hitting the sliding door with a loug *thuk*

We were both breathing heavily. " Say it"

"I have lost", Mitani clench his fist and grit his teeth. I grinned. Victory is so sweet, I can taste it. but what i could taste in my mouth was just sweat and saliva.

I slumped on the floor, tired and breathing heavily. 3 months is not a joke. I almost lost to Mitani. I was out of practice and my body is feeling that burdened.

"Don't get too cocky Shindo, that last move of yours suprise me- the next time I'll get you for sure".

"Yeah-yeah...the next time, I have to watch my feet- you were pretty quick there, responding to attack when I slightly lost my balance"

"hah- slightly- you did lost your balance- you were just lucky you won",

"Mitani-", I look up and face him, " I don't believe in luck, there is only skill"

mitani scoff.

Sai was dancing and cheering for my Victory.

"_Now you know how good I am", _i told him proudly

"_Yup-youre so good, you could be a General in the Edo period"_,

"_a general-don't like it but that sounds cool"_

"I see your still far from there, Shindo", I look up at Oyabun. Standing besides me, leering.

"Oyabun- got almost beaten by Mitani there- should have been careful next time"

Oyabun didn't take a second and head chopped me. I covered my head and endured the pain. One of this days, I'll get stupid.

"ugh", i groaned painfully, " What was that for?" , I asked Oyabun, trying my hardest not to glare at him

"I was not talking about how you defeated my son- I was referring about you"

I blinked

"HUH?", was my genius reply

"something about you changed-you've become weaker", It took every self control I have to prevent myself from screaming back to Oyabun.

"I am not weak", I tried to say it as calm as possible.

"believe whatever you want- but you can't deceive me", I glared at him, menacingly. I have no idea what he's talking about but I'm not going to let that insult slide.

"Even if you're the Oyabun in this household- I will not be insulted by you", I gritted my teeth, clench my Shinai as hard as I can, my whole body shaking in anger.

beside me Mitani was silent, he didn't say anything nor dare even- Sai was frantic, fidgeting and trying to reason out with Oyabun -how i wasn't scared of ghost and etc. though Oyabun couldn't see him.

I waved my Shinai and attack him,aiming for his head -or was I- couldn't tell, I was seeing red. Oyabun caught the shinai with his bare hands, shifted his foot and throw me off the floor. I was stumbling and rolling as I hit the sliding door with a loud *thud*,I could feel my back aching and stinging at the same time.

I groaned, cough off and struggle to stand.

"I suppose a dead boy, doesn't do well, compared to a living one"

"Dad", Mitani called out as he came over to help me up, "What are you talking about?"

"Yuki-", Mitani winced at his named, he doesn't liked being called his first name, it sounded girly and just doesn't suit him. I teased him when we were 7 and he almost chased me, claiming for my life until evening. He took that personally, he didn't even talk to me for a month, until my brother forced me to apologized to him.

"If you were paying attention, you could have notice- Shindo's attack were fast but it mask, his power, his lower body reacts late and slow, it could not synchronize with his attacks, that was why he was struggling during your fight- ", Oyabun pointed out

I didn't notice it but when Oyabun pointed it out, I realize that my attacks were not having any effect on Mitani-in fact, I was struggling to hold the Shinai properly. I glanced at Sai, he was looking majorly concerned, his forehead creased.

"Don't worry Sai- I'm fine", I assured him but the situation looks like I was reassuring myself "I'm fine"

"now tell me Shindo what really happened at Hokkaido, " His look is that of a prying beast, ready to pounce you, " Why did you collapsed?"

I was having a hundred pros and cons in my head. Should I tell him/ how did he know that?/ does he sense anything?/ he can see Sai/ he knows something/ Urgh! I don't know!

"uhmmmm- ", that uhhhmmm just had a million things put together. just couldn't bring the right words or the right lie. " I was knocked off by some books who fell on me- don't remember after that-my memory is abit hazy when i try to remember what happened". LIE- i remember the even perfectly, just don't know how to say it without them thinking I'm nuts, HEck! Oyabun already see me as weak, no need to add "nuts" in my description.

"So they say-, " but Oyabun's eyes were still fixed to me. " But how come you have an aura of death, emitting around you- did you really just collapsed by accident or did you experience something else?", that last question was dangerous. IF I say YES, I have to explain about Sai- not the right opportunity, IF I say NO, he'll think I'm hiding something. there's no 'other, please specify option here'

I tried to look as innocent and dumb as I can, which comes naturally, " I don't know"

Oyabun and I had a staring contest. Course you can't blink and the loser has to look away

"thought so" -still staring

"don't have any clue"- still staring

" are you sure?" -still staring

I shrugged but continued staring.

Oyabun smirked and break off the eye contact first. I blink quickly, trying to prevent my eyes from tearing.

Oyabun brushed some dust off his Kimono and strudded out of the Dojo, waving goodbye with the back of his hand

"That was intense", Mitani muttered

"More like dangerous", I told him, "I feel lke I'm going to be killed by his stares- Mitani, you're dad is scary"

he shrugged, "heard that a lot"

"I'll stop sparring with you if you turn like him"

"Huh- WHAT!"

I chuckled, "I'm kidding! even if you become as scary looking like your dad, I'll still hang-out with yah"

"thought so", then we both laughed. if Mitani becomes likes his dad. I'll move to England, that I'm sure of.

I gave Sai and apologetic look, he just sighed and slumped on the floor, looking relieve. I bit Sai was thinking about me, being beaten by Oyabun, then he couldn't play GO anymore. Its kind of vexing when I think that way.

Mitani and I resumed sparring, Him aware of my weakness and I trying to close the gap of ability between us.

"If I am weak, I'll get stronger. If I am slow, I'll get faster. I'll defeat anyone that stand above me. just watch me"

* * *

**Pls leave your review after every chapter and please tell me if I'm doing a crappy plotline or i need to improve or anything you want to express**

**To avoid confusion: facts**

**Shindo, Touya, Mitani, Akari- they are 16 years old, 2nd year highschool**

**I have to make them mature, change the time setting and plot so I can create my BL love story. **

**Shindo Haruki - 24, vice president of the Shindo company**

**Shindo Aoi - 20, college student- fashion design major & part-time model and designer of Shindo Mitsuko fashion line**


	6. Chapter LIST: sneak peak

This are the chapters, more like the flow of the plot

I just post it here so I won't forget it

**Chapter LIST**

-Shindo's feelings

-Shindo + Touya meeting again

-Shindo confession [I will wait for you]

_[ Touya keeps pestering Shindo to play GO, but he just keeps losing or Shindo's to busy. This scene is when Shindo kiss Touya to make him see him rather than his GO (Sai), and confess his feelings to Touya._

_"I don't need a reply right now._

_whether its a yes or a no. Your answer is invalid, unless I decide the Date, Place, Time and make it Legal_

_For now, just accept it [kiss + confession]_

-Shindo allowing Sai to play GO and dividing his time practicing Karate and learning business

-Sai's GO

-Shindo showing his love for Touya [ school scene]

-Shindo doesn't think Touya as his rival, but everyone think so, even Touya, although confuse by Shindo's feelings of attraction

[_Touya is straight here, Shindo's bisexual, but Gender has nothing to do with it as Shindo's belief]_

-Akari confess her feelings, MItani plays GO

[ _I know I can't win on you in Karate no matter how I worked hard, but I can't lose her, because she's everything to me]_

-Mitani VS Shindo GO [ acknowledge my feelings]

-Love that transcend gender

-Shindo asking his parents approval

[ _To date and make the person he loves his, without regarding the status QUO]_

_He's father will not accept Shindo's feelings, even more because the person his son like is of unknown identity. So he task shindo to prove to him his feelings._

_then he'll consider her. ( but he doesn't know that shindo is talking about a boy, not a girl. The SHOCK)_

-Touya kidnap- Shindo to the rescue [ochi-enemy]

_Ochi hates Touya to the bone. Not only in regards to his greatness in GO but everything. He hates Touya's existence_

_so before the Tournament, he payed some Goons to kidnap Touya, and dispose of him_

-Mitani + Shindo + Yakuza forces

_ [Rescue Mission! When money is not needed for ransom, It's time to kick ass_]

-Jump, I will catch you

-Shindo household, introducing Touya to family [Shindo's household in Chaos]

_After the kidnap scene, Shindo's family arrive at the hospital. Shindo after taking Touya to safety, collapsed. He got a stabbed wound and Touya didn't know cause Shindo told him the blood is not his own. But it was actually his._

_Then he woke up the next day, Fast recovery. They were worried for nothing. DRAMA! -Actually the one who woke up is Sai. ( I have to change Shindo's persona to Sai, who pretended to be cold, stoic and doesn't know who Touya is. AMNESIA! DAMN!)_

-Sai + Shindo + Touya [ Shindo Hikaru, Who are you?]

-A very important person [Sai]

-Shindo confession 2 [_ Date, Time, Place, It's Legal- Sai took Akira to Shindo's planned place and set-up the event then_ _si sai kkai se shindo na ddiay nabalik na ang iyang huna2x, unya nagg usab na sila ne sai_

-GO trouble [Shindo + Yakuza= Ochi plot]

-Touya's feelings

-Mitani + Touya VS ochi

-MItani informs shindo

-Think of me [ LEAVING]

-Shindo collapsing [Sai + Shindo]

-My feelings [Touya + Shindo + Sai]

-I live only to be with you

-ENDING

-SEQUEL 2 [Dating- Legalized, contractual, bet]

_this one I'm gonna make adult level but i don't know how so it make take years (probably before I can post it)_

-Jealousy [scene 36]

-Let's play GO [GO international + YONGha + SUyon appearance]

- Mitani + Akari, Nase + Haruki, Aoi + Suyon

-Yongha VS Akira [Shindo knows nothing, being dense is a sin]

...more chapters [probably]

* * *

1- April-July

2- Sept. - Dec.

3- Jan. -March


	7. Chapter 6- Attending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.

All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO

**Author's preamble:** This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.

**Chapter 6: **I used the -sama when referring to shindo's family and -san when i refer to other people older than Hikaru's age or with status like teacher

**nOTE: I'm still struggling making the characters personality. So read them carefully, I might leave some clues or not**

**ALSO I'll tell you beforehand ****that the story may progress slowly, ****as I need time to think, explain, introduce, whatever writer oddity I need when progressing the story.**

***BOWS***

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS CHAPTER HAVE BEEN UPDATED. I JUST CHANGED SOME PARTS OF THE STORY **_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Attending**

Mitani and I decided to call it quits at 6.30 evening. We were both tired and hungry, that we have no more energy to continue fighting. Mitani's mom invited me to dinner.

Mitani's household is different from our Dinner at our Mansion. If at the Mansion, only the Shindo family and guest sat on the dinner table, at Mitani's household, There's no grand table, but there are small table with platters for every person, every Yakuza from the lowest class to the Oyabun sat there. There's no etiquette or rules on how to eat your food, with an exception of before you eat, pay your respect to Oyabun and just gulped down your meal happily. Shindo sat beside Mitani at the left side of Oyabun.

When he was a kid, the 1st time he was invited there, he didn't have the guts to swallow his food, but now, he's eating as if he's one of the families. Part of the Yakuza family who rule the districts of Tokyo behind the shadows.

"As always, your cooking is always delicious Oka-san", Shindo complimented Mitani's mother.

"Hohoho", Mitani's mother covered her mouth and chuckled good-naturedly., "Your such a charmer Hikaru-chan". Shindo don't really like being called "-chan" by anyone. He hates it.

He smiled sweetly, and continued eating.

After Dinner, he was told to sleep at the house since it's been a long time since he last visited. Shindo glanced at Oyabun, and frowned.

"It's really late and Oka-sama must be worried right now. -But thank you very much for the offer", he bowed politely and left the household escorted by 2 Yakuza's, Jin and another Yakuza he's name he doesn't know, just until the Bus stop.

"I think you're good to go from here", Jin told him.

"You didn't have to escort me all the way here. I've told you I can return home without using a cab - it's annoying when they tamper with their meter and demand twice more the cab fee.", Jin just grinned and nodded, as if understanding.

"No matter what you think- we promise the Boss to escort you even until the Bus stop, since we all know it would be bad , if you were seen hanging out with Yakuza from the Tokyo district, with the war brewing -", Jin forehead crease with worry.

"I'm the great Shindo Hikaru- "Shindo proclaimed," It's not difficult to harm me, it is impossible." he assured him.

Shindo put down his skateboard, adjusted the strap and fastened his feet.

"I'll come back and visit - Oyabun and I still has a rematch to do"

"We'll look forward to it, Hikaru-sama", the 2 of them bowed down and bid him farewell.

Sai all this time, was looking at Shindo in awe, he keep asking Shindo and the Yakuza's relationship and SHindo just keep telling him, he just know them since he was little.

"Why do you know them?"

"They're Oyabun underlings, although, the members lose a limb or 2 every year, they're very nice people"

"I must have lingered for a thousand years that they say, change is the permanent thing on earth, even the Hein and Edo period were different"

"Is that so?"

Shindo turned to a corner, and more corners. He doesn't want to be seen entering at the Shindo Mansion from the highway. Then people will find out his identity.

That's why he chooses the most unconventional method. He would use the other road, one with less people, go through from the back street and arrive at the mansion as stealthily as possible.

It was already 9 in the evening when he arrived at the Mansion.

He was so tired, he didn't notice he's father sitting at the living room.

"Hikaru- what took you so long?" shindo stopped and turned to greet his father, way out of it. His father was watching the CNN channel on the telly. They were presenting business reports and stock markets; Shindo was so tired to care.

"Otou-sama, I visited Mitani's household today. Been a while since I paid a visit to their Family", he explained. Shindo broke out a yawn. He's father turned off the telly and face him.

"Hikaru-walk with me to my chamber", Hikaru obeyed and the 2 of them walked slowly

"Hikaru- you've just been discharged from the hospital yesterday- I advise you to rest and refrain from doing vigorous task- are we clear here", Now shindo was fully awake. The sound of his father stern voice was enough to snap him out of sleepy land and focus his attention.

"Otou-sama- have you forgotten something important," His father raised his brow, permitting him to continue, "I'm a Shindo. Whatever it is, whoever it is, even if is death itself. I will not be harmed- weren't you the one who taught me that."

He's father smirked, amused at his son's answer.

"You remember well"

"There is nothing in this world- I've forgotten the moment I've seen it , " he remarked proudly, " That's why I took into myself to write the words you've told me when I was young and stored it into my brain." he grinned

He's father showed a sad smile. "Hikaru- a few number of people have the same ability as yours, sometimes because of that ability, it drives them insane, because even if you want to forget, it will not allow you." He's father placed his hands gently on he's head. "And even without your ability. What you do, what you will do, every decision you choose, never ever forget, even just a second, that you are a Shindo. "

" Yea", he replied quickly. Shindo's dad stop and they have already arrive to he's room.

"Good night Hikaru"

"You too Otou-sama", Shindo bowed and head to his room.

Sai was silent all this time, he's father and Shindo was talking. He couldn't interrupt their conversation, even if he wanted to.

"Hikaru- I'm just curious, although I've been asking you this all the time since we got here in Tokyo."

"What is it Sai?" Shindo was done taking a shower and quickly put on clean clothes.

"What does it mean being a Shindo. " Sai asked, "You keep saying this "I' m a Shindo thing" all the time- I thought it could have something to do being Torajiro's descendants. But when I was listening to your conversation. It's not just because of that- then what is it?"

Shindo frowned and got on the bed. "It's who we are as a Family than an individual".

"Huh-", Sai remarked confused and even more puzzled.

"Living in this Mansion, having 50 guards or more, being watched 24/7. Because my family's line of work is making millions of money through our business every day. It has become a time where businesses, trades, investments depends on us. Even if everyone knows of the Shindo family, the public has never seen us, only those who stand on top of hierarchy knows of us. -Being Shusaku's descendants has nothing to do with it. It's just another of our family identities. That is presented to the public, as if we're ordinary citizen. Shindo is a common name in Japan so to us, as their sons and daughter, we are registered in the public list, we mingle with society, and we're allowed to do anything as we please until such a time when we are required to take our place in the empire. To have the ability to command millions - Being a Shindo means "One close to God. The one who stands before heaven. The one who will rule everything."

Sai's eyes widen. "Who stands before heaven- that's - Hikaru- could it be that it's no coincidence that you and I met. That it was destiny", shindo simply shrugged.

"Who knows- for all I know I've never seen a ghost except for you- that is fact"

"But Hikaru-your situation-it's so sad-How can I play GO? When one day you will be force to work for your Family-being a Shindo", Sai started tearing up and then burst to tears. Shindo rolled his eyes

"It's not a sad fate-It's just that. That's what being a son of an empire is. I get to do anything I want, go to any place I want and when we reach the age of 24, we will have to take our place and stand above millions of people and help run the empire-before that happens I'll just be an ordinary SHindo-that's why I'm glad Sai-out of all the people, I was destined to met you."

Shindo faced Sai. "Always be by my side Sai. -So when I turn around I can always see you"

Sai face flushed, he was crying and sniffing his nose. "Hikaru- wahhhhhh!"

"hahhaha- Oh Geez- stop crying- you're making me embarrassed"

"But- But- It's just so sad Hikaru-It's so sad-"

"Geez- It's not like I'm dying here for you to react like that- Come on Sai- stop crying- you're a 1000 year ghost", SHindo's statement just made Sai wail even more.

"Hikaru's brain has gone dumb - He's become dumb!"

"Hey- who are you calling dumb", Shindo shouted angrily, while Sai just continued wailing.

* * *

When Sai finally calmed down, Shindo slumped on the bed, turned away from Sai and pretended to be asleep.

He had a lot on his mind. He's weakness when fighting, His defeat from oyabun, He's fathers words, he's dreams, Sai playing GO, and Touya Akira- he couldn't pretend he didn't like the boy, in fact he's sure he was attracted to him. Just that - attracted but not romantically- but that word is enough to keep thinking about him. If GO is the way he could see him, then he wouldn't mind skipping practice and visit the GO salon, just to see him. Sai can play the GO he likes and he can see Touya again. "Killing 2 birds with 1 stone".

He was chuckling that Sai thought Shindo was dreaming of something funny.

* * *

In the morning, my eyes were tired. I couldn't sleep last night. If I say I had a lot in my mind, I had an awful LOT in my mind. My brain was flashing images, as if they were all in slideshow, over and over again. Even when I close my eyes or open them, It's no use. Like a 24 hour MMA fight, unlimited SNL TV time with no off switch. I didn't realize it was already morning.

"Hikaru- you alright? - Sai asked worriedly. "You have dark circle under your eyes". He pointed out. I didn't even know until Sai pointed it out.

"I'm not okay", I told him, " Last night- I had a nonstop run TV show and there's no off switch. but I really wanted to sleep some more. But I couldn't sleep anymore...URGH!-UHHH! Now i remember I didn't to take sleeping pills. Lena must have forgotten to place them on the table. URGH!" I mess up my hair angrily.

"HIkaru- are you going to a GO salon today" was all Sai could say. Sai's worried, its obvious, but he's more worried about playing Go than my photographic episodes. I thought sleeping is difficult now even being awake is a nightmare.

I glanced at the date. Today's 8th day of April, Monday. School term has probably started and since I was absent for 2 weeks now, due to what happened at Hokkaido, the time I met Sai.

I sighed. "Sai today I'm going to school". Sai eyes lit up, more like it was sparkling.

"School! yehey- I can finally see what school is like in the 21st century", he was hopping and skipping even dancing. That's how much happy he is.

"Maybe he will forget about GO for the time being", I thought

"Hey- Hikaru- this school, do they also teach about GO here?" he asked merrily, expecting me to say yes.

"I don't know", cause I really don't.

"What-Why don't you know?" He said sadly, "I thought you're a Shindo, your suppose to know everything"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't even Know how to play GO when I met you"

"But-But-GO-GO", I rolled my eyes and ignore Sai's whining. He won't stop no matter what I say so better ignore him for now.

Lena had already prepared the bath for me. I got in and relaxed. I still haven't forgiven her for forgetting my pills. I calmly reprimanded her, there's no point fussing over spilled milk.

"Now this is how you start your day", I commented. Sai got in the bath clothes and all. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Sai- What are you doing? -aren't you a ghost?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"But- Hikaru- the bath is so nice- I haven't bath for a long time", he replied flailing like a child.

Oh- I forgot to mention this, my bath is like a Jacuzzi-well it's a Jacuzzi- but I seldom use it. No time to relax at all. - I was reserving it when I bring a girl home-It's a privileged to bath in a Shindo's bath- but it's more privileged on our part if a girl is even allowed to bath in ours. Though Akari and Mitani are an exception since they're my friends- though I never allow Akari and Mitani to bath in my bathroom. I'm reserving it- RESERVED!

My thoughts suddenly turned to Touya, I have this thought once in a while, but when I do, well-you can say it's more on attraction rather than desire. I haven't gone to that part yet. I'm not planning to. I'm bisexual but I don't believe in love at first sight. That's ridiculous. ...Is it?

"But you're a ghost," Sai wasn't listening anymore, he just floated- yeah floated with his clothes on- like a water float- I laughed at the sight.

I heard a knock and Lena called behind the door, "Hikaru-sama- is everything alright?"

"Yeah-sure- fine- just the bath is awesome today", I stifled a laughter, couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing again, Sai just looked at me confused but still floating. The sight is just hilarious.

When Lena knocked again, she announced Breakfast is ready. I got out of the bath, leaving Sai still having fun and ordered Lena not to touch the bath until evening. She nodded and left and I got dress for school.

My uniform consisted of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants- Cool right. I took out a clip- I was going to use it to pin my bangs up, so it won't cover my eyes when I study.

"Hikaru- you study?"

"When you ask a question like that, it makes me look dumb"

Sai covered his mouth but I could see in his eyes, he was laughing.

"You know I don't eat, sleep and breathe thinking only of fighting. I have an awful lot of other things in my mind you know, it's like a freakin' "

"Yeah-sure- you say so-", he replied nonchalantly

I hissed in disapproval, Sai just continue to cover his mouth.

I packed my things. My phone Moo-ed in alarm and I picked it up and checked the message

**Mitani: **Shindo-heard you're going to school- how does our baby feel going to school for the 1st time in his life? (っ 'o')ﾉ⌒ ~ ː̗̀ ̤̣̈̇ː̖́.•

**Akari:** Shindo. I'm so happy you're going to Kaio. I was scared since this is my 1st time. It's a relief you're attending too. I hope we get to be classmate ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

**ME-**

**To Mitani: **Yuki - shut the crap. Otousama's orders. Think I'm happy with this! Where did you heard it from? This is top secret. 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

**To Akari: **Thanks ... `_ _`. Seriously, how did you know about me going to school? It's top secret. FROM MITANI? (人 )

I set my phone to vibrate

I head downstairs to the dining room. Mom, Dad, even brother were there eating already, only my sister hadn't gone down. I'm then told she was not yet done preparing make up.

"As if a layer of make-up would changed her appearance", someone hit my head from behind. I groaned angrily and looked up.

"Owww...Aoi-neesama-you"

"What-say that again and I will slam your face on the table next time", she threatened.

"Try if you can-" she grabbed my hair ruffly.

"Brat"

We glared at each other

My phone vibrated. I slapped her hand and checked my phone

**Mitani: ** 凸(⊙▂⊙✖ ) see you at school. Bring a Diaper and Don't wet your pants

**Akari: **(_ _) sorry. Mitani told me.

(^・ω・^ ) But I really glad you're attending school at Kaio. The 3 of us will be hang-out together again ＼(=^‥^)/'`

"Humph, " Aoi-neesama stumped to her seat.

**Me-**

**To Mitani: **ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ. you're dead

**To Akari: **(•ˇ‿ˇ•)-yah

I snickered and resumed eating. Oh yeah- we had Crabs for breakfast- I can't wait what it will be for dinner. Our main chef always surprise us -well it is a given or else he'll be fired if he feed us the same food all the time.

I light up candles on the altar- I don't look like it- but I'm religious or just out of habit. Oka-sama's catholic and Otou-sama's a Buddhist, so we have to pay respect to both Jesus and Buddha. The heavens should reward me this days - I wish to become the strongest and undefeated in Martial arts, and Date a D-cup girl. Do you hear me?

Nii-sama and nee-sama, my older siblings left first since they were busy, for what-whom- I don't care.

My parents decided to take a personal visit to the school and check everything directly on my first day. My parents become quite concerned after I collapsed and when my heart stops just for a few seconds, as I've heard from the gossip around the house. You know news travel fast behind walls. Well, they became extremely concerned.

Did I forget to tell you- my parents tone down designer brand clothes and settle for a warm, minimalistic style? Why do I know this- Aoi-neesama keep blabbering about it, it already got stuck in my mind, unfortunately.

Otou-sama insisted I ride with them to school, even just on my 1st day then after that I can continue riding my skateboard to school. Not a bad deal- so I agreed.

Kaio High school as I've heard was one of the elite schools, for wealthy kids, athlete, nerds and celebrity in Tokyo.

"If you don't have money, you at least should have brains, skills, connections to enter the school." That's how elite it is- Students envy you, if you get in being rich. Society respects you, if you get in being Smart. The public admires you, if you get in being an athlete or a celebrity. The whole world pays attention to you, if you get in being a SHINDO.

Otou-sama discussed with me before I went to Hokkaido. Now that I'm 16, it was time for me to stop Homeschooling and attend High school. I have trained how to defend myself for years and now that I'm capable of defending myself, it is safe for me to attend school without my life being endangered.

My identity will be hidden, from the students and the teachers. The only person who knows my identity is the Chairman of the board, whom my parents, me, and my lawyer have arranged to met today- Yes, I have a lawyer, don't be shock- to discuss about certain conditions when I attend the school.

These are as follows or so I've heard when the lawyer read them:

1- My identity shall be hidden from the students and even the school personnel and staffs

[ _I can still use my name Shindo Hikaru. That way having a common name, but a Shindo name, people wouldn't suspect you cause they'll be thinking the SHindo youngest son will be using an alias, so they'll be paying attention to those handsome, noble looking, elegant gentleman. Yeah right. Just so you know, not all wealthy sons are that perfect. You must have watched too much drama. Don't be delusional]_

2-Only the chairman is allowed to keep and read the original records of my school files. A fake one shall be given to the principal and teachers.

3- I shall not be given any special treatment to avoid arousing suspicion

[ _I heard from Mitani, __being given a special treatment in school means you're being bullied. But in my case special treatment is personal bodyguard, harm me and you're expelled, don't approach me cause I'm awesome, Do all my homework...anyway I'm not that kind of person so NO special treatment is GOOD]_

4- I shall enter the school using Karate sports as credentials

5- Parent-teacher meeting shall be done with prior notice a month before the scheduled date

6- Surprise visit from homeroom teachers or any other teachers concerned, shall be prohibited, if not followed and done so, the concerned personnel shall be arrested and imprisoned and be banned from taking any job within the country's educational system or other field.

_[It means don't expect them returning to school or even their home the next day. You will never see them again- it goes like that_

_I'm sure the Chairman's flinched at the word "arrest" "banned" and "imprisonment"]_

7- Any harm, if proven with ill intentions, that will come to me, within the school grounds and 50 meters from the school shall be held liable by the Chairman and the party involve. If it's a student of the school or the neighboring school, they shall be remove from the schools record and kick out and their family shall be held responsible, if it's a personnel, he/she shall be arrested and imprisoned and be banned from taking any job within the country's educational system or other field

_[ Students, Kidnappers, Robbers, etc.= Don't even think about ganging up on me. Waiting outside the school or even bullying me. If you wish to do so after all this warning. Buy a ticket and leave the country for good. Oh no. don't even think about of breathing the air which I breathe cause the next air you'll be breathing is your last._

_Personnel = Don't even expect getting other job. You will never get a job for the rest of your life_

_This time the Chairman's eyes, if they can, almost to me like they're going to pop out of his eyes. He was shaking nervously on his seat.]_

8- Report my actions and whereabouts every day.

_[I frowned at this part. -Where can I get any privacy around here-?]_

9- Surveillance camera shall be installed inside the school premises, where they are is confidential and no longer needed for further discussion.

_[It means even the Chairman have no say on this matter_

_Whoa. I heard high school is the path to adolescent so, those-that-they-would be prohibited to me. I think I drop my jaw, include my high school and adolescent life, somewhere on the floor.]_

10- If this conditions shall be broken, The Chairman, personnel and staff shall be held liable and shall be put arrest, demoted, or banned from the country's educational system or other field

_I'm sure the Chairman and I were shaking on our seats, but both with different reason. I would have loved to scream at that instant but reasons keep me at bay._

"These conditions shall end the moment the Young master graduates from the school. The president has minimized it to 10 conditions, so I'm sure you don't have trouble following it, Mr. Chairman", the lawyer told him, casually.

"Yes of course." He forced a smiled and nodded.

I'm guessing the Chairman is thinking like this, "Minimize my ass- those 10 conditions sounded more of a death threat than simple rules. You can just tell me to quit my job before the kid got in trouble"

I noticed Sai, shaking and nodding his head, probably in disbelief, curiosity or just thinking of GO. Who knows? We can't hear each others thought all the time. Or is it just me.

The Chairman keeps on smiling at me, which I assumed is a fake smile, plastered on his face. I really wonder what he looks like when angry...

When it was finished, we got out of the room and waiting for us were Mitani and Akari.

"Hey- Shindo, thought your never going to show up", He casually greeted me

"And let you get the entire girls- dream on dude", I replied jokingly. We were grinning from ear to ear. I noticed Akari frowned at this statement.

"Time to get some fun around here, I'm dying of boredom this days, " Mitani hang his arm on my shoulder and whispered, "You and me, it's gonna be epic"

He and I were chuckling. The Chairman was still talking to my parents.

"I assure you Mr. Shindo, you will not regret choosing our school. The young master stay here will be attended by me personally", he assured and sweet talk my parents. But it doesn't look like my parents are convinced. You have to show results and not just words. That's how you convinced them.

"How about we start making fun of the Chairman," Mitani whispered.

"Suit yourself- but don't include me", I whispered back, "I'm busy this days".

I remove his arm. And face him. He was wearing an incredulous expression as if he couldn't believe what I say.

"The great Shindo Hikaru refusing fun and busy- now that's alien beeswax", he muttered, "sure you didn't forget your brain somewhere in Hokkaido"

I elbowed him on the stomach gently

I rolled my eyes. "Say whatever you want- but I could not be bothered"

"Why- found something interesting," Mitani knows me well. we practically did everything together, from pranks, brawls, skirt-chasing, though I'm the one mostly scheming while Mitani do the chasing and even vandalism, heck- we even blow up Lamborghini car in France. How romantic is that.

I smirked, "Let's say I found some-one interesting"

"Younger or older?"

"Same age", I answered nonchalantly

"He's 16 too", Sai replied

Mitani look disappointed, "that's boring. Kids these days go for older. Pay attention"

"Slender figure, green eyes, short hair, a beauty-, "I describe

"Pretty like a girl", Sai answered

"Nice one- ask her out?" he ask quickly

"Nah- just the name"

"He's name is Touya Akira, a GO player. he's already very skilled for a 16 year old." Sai added, "Hikaru. I want to play Touya. I want to play GO." he whined

"Later Sai" I told him mentally.

Mitani frowned and sighed."Lost your chance, a catch like that is long gone by now"

"Nah-not a chance" I told him

"No way. I hadn't even played him again. Hikaru-see-see-Let's go find Touya now" Sai whined again

"After class. I promise. Now stop distracting me", I frowned as I scolded Sai mentally

"Confident are we- I'm telling you- by now she's already dating and being hauled to a hotel. No guys would leave a catch like that untouched"

"WHAT!" Sai gasped.

I frowned. Sure Touya is a boy, but he's prettier than a girl. Thinking some other guys/girls got to him first, angers me. It's not like I like him, I'm just attracted to him. It's like being attracted to a Ferrari car with incredible horse power, or being attracted to a new cuisine and restaurant, or being attracted to Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee. It's that kind of feeling.

I acted unaffected but I'm sure my eyes were screaming "KILL"

"It's not fun when the other party is easy to catch. It's more exciting when she struggles and escape, then chasing her will be worthwhile", I replied nonchalantly.

"Spoken like a shindo", Mitani commented grinning. I smirked smugly. "If you knew he's a guy,you'll be losing your pants", I thought to myself.

"Wrong", I corrected him, "spoken by a Shindo"

We were whispering all this time, we forgot about Akari

Then someone slapped our backs as strong and painfully as she could. We turned around groaning and complaining of the pain. Akari was standing behind us, hands on her hips.

"What are you 2 perverts whispering about?" she demanded, pretty annoyed being left out by us.

"Yeah. Tell them Akari-chan" Sai urged her. Akari of course didn't hear him.

"A lot of stuff about Karate techniques", I lied

"What do you think of us- we do not think of perverted stuff 24 hours a day", Mitani argued.

"Liar", were my humble thoughts on that statement

"Liar", Sai smacked Mitani but he just passed through

"Liar", Akari accused us. It scared me when she said what's in my mind and Sai.

**[[[[[[[**

We don't admit to a girl we watched porn every night -we simply share the word "action scenes" and they'll think were watching Transformers or Iron Man. Girls tend to interpret things based on their own objectives-How wrong they are.

How do you think we know when to make your heart flutter, kiss you on the forehead to make you blush, warm your hands in our pocket when it's cold, and lower your guard to gain access to your room. A well thought out, planned strategy gained from experience and vast knowledge.

Yes- we boys may look clueless, naive and gentle, but we all do that to score points.

A guy, who knows how to make you flutter and safe, is even more dangerous than a man who makes you nervous and afraid. We are who you think we aren't. True Story

**-All explanation taken from Mitani Yuki- ]]]]]]]**

Me? I'm just the brains of the operation

"Hikaru" I heard my Oka-sama called, and I was relieved to find an excuse to escape from Akari, prying look. I excused myself

"Yah"

"We're leaving," Oka-sama kissed me on the cheeks and hug me. I blushed and step back.

"Oka-sama- I'm already in high school", I tried pretending to look unaffected, but i was already embarrassed.

I heard Mitani snickered, as if trying to say something embarrassing. Akari just covered her mouth.

"See you at dinner", Otou-sama simply said then turned to leave, Oka-sama and my lawyer followed.

"Bye Otou-sama, Oka-sama, Lawyer-san. Leave Shindo in my hands", Sai called as he waved them goodbye

The Chairman turned to face me, with a glint on his eyes. Sai hid behind me. It was clear that Sai didn't like the Chairman either.

"Shindo-Come on- we'll show you around", Mitani dragged me before the Chairman could say anything.

"Thanks Man", I whispered.

"Mitani-kun. Your our Saviour" Sai floated happily

"Anytime", Mitani replied without looking at me.

"Hikaru", Akari said, "Mitani and I are going to tour you around the school"

"Ate something at breakfast?" I asked Mitani teasingly, " What gives-"

"Nah-just showing our boy the ups and downs in the school. Can't let him get lost and wet his pants- Do we", He turned around to look at me at the last sentence.

I slapped his hand away "Whose a kid", I demanded annoyed

"Now, now- Don't start fighting you two", Akari got between us, "It's your 1st day Hikaru, don't want to get a lot of attention do we"

I shrugged. I pretended to be indifferent but I really do care

"Can't help it. I attract attention even if I don't want to- I'm born with this", I gestured to my entire being.

Akari rolled her eyes. "Yeah-right. Now stop arguing and let's start the tour". She commanded. Mitani and I obeyed and that's how Akari became my Official school tour guide.

Akari and Mitani often acts like my second parents. No, they're even more nagging than my parents. I swear if these two get married, they'll be nagging their son, whose next to me.

"Let's GO", Sai shouted gleefully. He was so quiet all this time, i wasn't paying him attention

* * *

**H, T, M, A- 16 years old, 1st year Highschool. Kaio High**

**[ note: _I change the school design cause the manga kaio uniform is just white and it doesn't suit my plot_]**

**Boys school uniform**- consists of a white shirt, a dark blue necktie, a black jacket, and black pants

Hikaru - wears his white shirt loosely

Mitani - wears black suspender, white shirt tucked in neatly, wears black jacket to ceremony only

**Girls school uniform** - consists of a white shirt , school tie tied in a large burgundy bow, short knee-length, navy blue skirt with black belt

Akari- wears black cycling shorts under her skirt,

since Mikani tease her about seeing her panties, so after that she wore cycling shorts or gym shorts all the time.

note: The rest of the girls in school should not wear gym shorts/cycling shorts except for Akari.

How could the boys survive if all girl wear gym pants. It's like Martial Law all over again feeling.

Not wearing of gym shorts is done so that girls wouldn't be molested due to sexual frustration.

don't you think so?

**The kaio Burgundy tie tradition:**

boys wear it as Necktie, girls wear it in a Bow.

If the 2 are dating, They will exchange their school tie so that- the boy will wear a burgundy Necktie. The girl will wear a dark blue Bow.


	8. Chapter 7- Observing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story. Not planning to own it, but I love the story.

All setting and characters are taken from Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi's Hikaru no GO

**Author's preamble:** This story is different from the original story, although some settings are taken from the original and use here.

**Chapter 7: **I used the -sama when referring to shindo's family and -san when i refer to other people older than Hikaru's age or with status like teacher

**nOTE: I'm still struggling making the characters personality. So read them carefully, I might leave some clues or not**

**ALSO I'll tell you beforehand ****that the story may progress slowly, ****as I need time to think, explain, introduce, whatever writer oddity I need when progressing the story.**

***BOWS***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Observing**

**Sai's POV**

Hi! hello! Ohayo Gozaimasu! Hey! Wazzup!

I tried every form of greeting, I've learned after Hikaru got me out of the Goban.

There are so many, I tried repeating it again and again until i'm completely satisfied with it. Even if nobody notices me, as long as Hikaru knows me, allows me to play GO. That alone is enough. or is it?

HIkaru is a polar opposite of Torajiro, who was kind, gentle, respectful, elegant and understanding. Hikaru is more like a prince in the Edo peroid. A person who looks like he have everything and doesn't care about anything, But since I am able to tap into Hikaru's thoughts. I learned that he's not like that at all.

He cares deeply for his family and friends, he worries about them and think of them alot. He worries all the time on how to appear and act infront of his family, the Mitani Household and the Fujisaki household, how they think of him, how they treat him.

Hikaru shows a cold, poker-face at times, this is basically true both inside and outside. When he makes that face, he's calculating everything, putting value to every person and relationship he's making.

He smiles and appear laid-back in everything he do, but behind that carefree persona, hides a scheming, serious, calculating and manipulative person. I notice it when he lost to Oyabun and acted as if it didn't bother him at all, but it did. He knows how it feels to lose, and put pressure to himself everytime he loses, vowing to win next time.

Mitani often gets annoyed about Hikaru's no-big-deal-cause-I'm awesome-personality, but this get thrown aside since he has respect for Hikaru's strength and the 2 of them being sworn brothers. He thinks of himself as the older brother and Hikaru being the younger brother, even if the 2 are of the same age. even though Mitani think highly of Hikaru, Hikaru think of Mitani as his bestfriend, but even bestfriend can't be trusted fully with your secrets cause they are the worst enemy you can make when the relationship fails. That is why Hikaru may seem close but he's always careful of Mitani. Hikaru mary appear to be easily approachable, but infact he's so far and out of reach. Being a ghost, he allowed me to see he's thoughts and feelings, but the other fact, is because he has no choice.

Also I notice this. Akari is always paying attention to Hikaru and steals glances at him, everytime Hikaru's not paying attention to her. her eyes would look longingly at Hikaru, and when hikaru pays attention to her, she acts all timid and indifferent, since they're friends. What she didn't know is that Hikaru pays attention to her, but he does that to almost everyone. That's why Hikaru can read even the slightest affection from her, that's why he maintains his distance from Akari, not to affectionate, not too close, and draws that line, Because he knows he could never return Akari's affection. He has never fallen in love before, for love is unpredictable, uncontrollable, and beyond his calculations. It's the most annoying puzzle he can't solve.

Even if he seem like an expert about love, or has felt loves affection, to him those are just parental affection, brotherly affection, friendly affection, respectful affection, admiring affection.

Hikaru knows that when a person says "I love you", it means " I can't do anything for you" and that kind of feeling is useless for him for there is no benefit from it. "A groundless Affection", as he describes it.

I find him this way mean, cruel, merciless, and calculative.

It's even worse because Hikaru has a photographic ability. He gives hint sometimes how he never forget anything he sees. People just think that it's because he's smart, but it's because of his ability. Hikaru hasn't told anyone about this even me, but because I can read his thoughts, I discovered it. Hikaru is also curious about how much I can read into his thoughts since I latch unto him, but he never brings it up and I just act's like I don't know about it.

I also know about Hikaru's growing attraction to "Go" and Touya. He pretends not to be interested but I can read his thoughts about how he's always thinking of playing Go and meeting Touya, both for my sake and his. I find him this way as considerate.

How do i know this?

1- He's mind is like an open book

2- I'm with him 24/7

3- I'm the 3rd person in this story (any problem here)

4- I'm Hikaru's Go-playing genius ghost

* * *

**Sai's POV**

Hikaru was dragged everywhere by Mitani and Akari. The Canteen which is the size of a great hall is packed with students. Girls this day's wear short skirts which is preposterous, but who am I to argue to time. You can see both elegant and competitive atmosphere from the students that come from high society family or celebrity status.

When the 3 of them entered, All eyes were on them. The canteen was still noisy but the topic of conversation was the 3 of them. The students talk about Mitani being the youngest son of the Yakuza household. [There family is infamous all over Tokyo and has connections to International Mafia.] That's why if you value your life, don't mess with him or go against him. In that school the Hierarchy has already been decided, starting with Mitani as No.1.

I noticed Akari greeting students on the way. She's popular with the girls and guys.

I heard whispered gossip, that Akari is the eldest daughter of the Fujisaki household and rumored to be Shindo empire youngest son fiancée, since the President never allowed arranged marriage talks for eldest son and daughter, that includes his youngest son, whose identity has remain hidden. Even during wealthy parties, the President attends with his wife, son and daughter, but he never brings his youngest son. There are talks that the president hides him to the world, so he's son can have his freedom while he's young. He will only be revealed to the world when his youngest son turns 24. That's why the girls from top families beg their parents to find out the identity of the youngest son and banned suitors and marriage talks until 24, but they never find out. The president is meticulous, careful and tends to erase any proof, evidence and information regarding his youngest son identity.

Shindo empire eldest son is already betrothed to the woman he likes, the woman's identity is kept hidden, even the media is forbidden to pry further than this.

The eldest daughter is off limits, she's fierce, selfish, and competitive and she doesn't like to be bound or be dependent to a man. Being an old maid is on her top list of future possibilities, but that's just my prediction, may it could still be changed.

My ears perk at the mention of Hikaru, not he's name, but how he was referred.

"Whose that kid together with those 2?"

"Is he a son of a big name industry?"

" How come i've never seen him before?"

"Do you know his name?"

"he's cute"

"I like him"

"He's also good-looking, so unfair"

" he's the new transfer student, the one who miss school for 2 weeks cause he was in the hospital. don't know the details'

"Oh! The person who won the International Karate Championship. I remember, he's name is Shindo Hikaru-I remember cause he's family name is the same as the Shindo empire."

"Dummy! Shindo is a common name. Don't tell me everyone whose last name is Shindo is related to Shindo Empire's president, then why are there Shindo in the lower class then? Huh!"

"Yah- I guess if the empire son wouldn't even tell the world his name is Shindo right"

"right"

"I heard he got in from his Karate credentials"

"Mitani is also in Karate, maybe that's why those 2 knows each other"

"But even Mitani isn't close with his teammates in karate. He is hard to get along with, since he's by far the strongest in the karate club, that's why he looks down on them and completely ignores them."

"Oh i remember. Mitani lost to him at the Final round of the tournament, couldn't even touch him and got floored completely"

"maybe that's how the 2 knows each other. I heard both of them have an undefeatable record but after the tournament. Shindo Hikaru has mark 1 lost to Mitani's undefeatable record"

"During the interview, Mitani called him his rival"

"so what about shindo?"

"he didn't call Mitani his rival, but he said this, 'he's someone i like to have a match again', maybe that's how strong players think of people who calls them their rival. That personality which says , "If you've got guts, fight me if you can"

"right! right!"

"Maybe that's why Mitani is sticking close to him, to find out he's weakness"

"wow! what a bold move. get close to him, find his weakness and then use it against him'

"What a rivalry"

"but why is Akari also with them?"

"haven't you heard. during the opening ceremony. Mitani announced to the whole school. he's Akari bodyguard and protector. That's why the guys is afraid of getting close to Akari for fear of Mitani finding it out."

"I heard he even beat the 2nd year sempai when he ask Akari out, he was in the hospital for 2 weeks"

"I heard from my parents that Mitani is bestfriend with Shindo empire youngest son, and since Akari is betrothed to him, Mitani acts as her protector for his friend sake"

"Wow. that's deep"

"I heard the Mitani Yakuza household and Shindo Empire has a long time relationship, even my parents wants to be within their circle"

"I heard that when you get in that circle, you'll never worry about taxes or money ever again. It's like money just grows on trees even if you don't do anything"

"but that's impossible. Nobody has ever entered that circle. even if the shindo empire president attends party's and has a lot of connections, he never invited anyone to his house. he held birthday's, business meeting, Company events on hotels and resorts. Only the Mitani's Oyabun and family and Fujisaki family is allowed to come and go in the Shindo Mansion without any invitation"

"I heard you are considered within the circle, when you can come and go inside the mansion, without any invitation. That's a solid proof, even if you force your way in, uninvited guess are thrown out, no matter who you are in society, that's why the other big name companies, force their way in, but is reported in the news the next morning for illegal activity and trespassing. That's how they announced to the world that they were not invited but force they're way in. Only the Mitani household & Fujisaki House, can get in and out without being in the tabloid the next day"

"they're so lucky"

"even i wanted to be friends with the youngest son"

" Guys don't tell me- that Shindo Hikaru - if even Mitani calls him his rival and hangs out with him, then he would be invited to the Big 3 circle!"

The students got quiet and look at Hikaru, who simply ignores them as he ate the meals Mitani got for him.

Their expression was even hilarious as they thought Mitani drugged or poisoned the food he gave to Hikaru. Hikaru continued eating and after a while, nothing happened to him, the students returned back to their chattering.

"Nah! That's impossible. if I was Mitani, I wouldn't introduce him to my oh-so-powerful-influential friend. he might steal him from me"

"Are you a girl? why are you thinking like that?!"

"think about it? Shindo defeated him, humiliated him in that tournament. Mitani couldn't even score a point. then the Empire youngest son, saw it in the Telly. He became Shindo Hikaru instant No. 1 fan. Then Mitani introduced him to Empire son. Mitani is at a lost here."

"Come to think of it. you may be right. That's possible"

"Then what Mitani is doing now, is keeping him under surveillance"

"that's just plain scary. I think being ignored by Mitani is a good thing than being paid attention to"

Everyone agreed, and they continued on.

I think the reason Hikaru claimed that even if he tried not to stand out. People just paid attention to him, wherever he goes. Akari called it natural charisma. Mitani calls it he's presence is like he doesn't belong there. both are right. but hikaru just calls it "He gets notice by the people he's around with" and he's right, I just witness it now.

"If you only knew, you wouldn't be saying those things", i told them, but I know they couldn't hear me.

"Sai, What are you doing over there? Are you into gossip now", Hikaru called me mentally.

He was looking to the group of students I was listening to awhile ago. Eyeing them curiously. I momentarily left Shindo's side but maintained a close proximity of 10 meters from his side, He's gonna be fine.

"Nothing! Just checking out what other kids do inside the canteen." I told him, giving him my puppy eyes.

"Hmmmmm", he shrugged and continue eating.

I sighed with relief, Hikaru is very observant. VERY. Before entering the school premises, he asked the head butler to give him information about all the kids from 1st year to 2nd year, including their breast size, weakness, and concerns. Nothing is to be missed, and calmly read it on his Ipad, while inside the car. His parents knew about it, but he just look like a kid reading manga(comics), looking excited and pleased. He scanned it for 2 hours, checking and absorbing every detail.

The moment the car arrived in the school, he already knows everyone and everything that lives and breathes inside the school grounds.

When Hikaru wasn't looking, I glanced a peck at him, and he was smirking while entering the school.

"Sai"

"Yeah"

"School is exciting"

I pecked into his thoughts, saw a hazy figure of a boy and I asked "why?" curious of the boy's identity.

"Just because"

"what? Hikaru tell me!" I pleaded, putting on my cute face to persuade him.

Hikaru just smirked, and shrugged.

"Because it's my 1st time entering school with a Ghost attach to me", he grinned, "History Exams, I'll be counting on you Sai"

I shake my head, "Oh Hikaru, not that-" I scolded him, but I asked no further. I know this is how far I can persuade him, further than this, it's prying, he'll realize I peck into his head and saw that.

"Sai! Sai!", I heard Hikaru called me and I was pulled back to reality. "Tours Over. It's time for class"

I perk up with delight! CLASS! I'm so-so in it

The 1st time I went to class-

"Not again! I heard that story a million times now", Hikaru complained mentally, I didn't realize I was talking loudly, when I got excited.

"Sowee!" I showed him an apologetic-childish-adorable puppy eyes.

How I can do this – because Hikaru is weak to my puppy dog eyes. I don't use it often cause Hikaru will get immune to it. Although, I fear he's adapting quickly.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Hikaru called while walking, I floated after him and we were off.

Just then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure walking along the crowd, alone but stood out among them. He's short hair swayed as he walks. I glance at Hikaru. He was pre-occupied with keeping his eyes on Mitani and Akari, so he won't get separated from them, and because Mitani knows where his class is.

I quickly glanced at the other kid direction, and followed Hikaru.

I couldn't see the person's face in Hikaru's mind, since I just took a quick peck, but now I know why he was smirking.

"So he's the reason. What a small world this is to have met again in this circumstance", I look at the 2 of them. These young talents, one is a genius who plays according to instinct and predictions, while the other became a genius through hard work and experience, meeting again, in different circumstances. What are you planning God?"

* * *

Tune up for the next chapter: Shindo and Hikaru meeting

Note:

**-****Mitani Yuki- youngest son of the Mitani Household**

There family is infamous all over Tokyo and has connections to International Mafia

-I forgot but i think i did mention he was absent for 2 weeks, since he collapsed

-10 meters= I wasn't bringing a ruler so I just guessed the distance, but I would be glad to accept suggestions, so I could change this...


End file.
